As The Dragon Rises
by bored411
Summary: Ryu and Yuuki are twins. Both have a secret that they're trying to hide, but when they meet the host club, how much of their hidden life will change? And will Ryu's other secret ever be discovered? OCxKaoru and SOME HaruixOC; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I write this between classes and stuff for my little sister, Megan, and I deemed it good enough to be published. And the title will make sense eventually…I hope . please review! BTW: "_italics"-_whispered, **bold**-things said at the same time (mostly the Hitachiin twins)

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Nii-san!* Get up! It's our first day, and we don't want to be late!"

I cracked open my eyes to see a teal pair staring back excitedly. I groaned, and began to roll over until he grabbed my arm and pulled my off our bed. I hit the floor hard, and let out a hiss of pain when my bruised side hit the ground.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot about that, but the deal was as long as I call you 'that', you will drive us to school _on time_."

He helped me up and I glared at his still smiling face. I couldn't stay mad for long though, especially since he has the same face as mine except the eyes. His are a teal blue, while mine somehow are blood red. Thank God for teal-colored contacts!

We both ended up getting out of our separate bathrooms at the same time and laughed at how twin like we were being today. I sat on the bed still trying to button up my blazer, which was being very difficult today, when I heard my brother chuckle from across the room.

"If you need help, you could just ask ya know."

"You know how much I hate doing that."

"Right, because you're Mis-"

"Yuuki!"

"Sorry…Mister Unsociable."

I got up and chased him around the room, until he spotted the alarm clock.

"Ryu! We're gonna be late! Are you ready?"

I threw a helmet at him, which he managed to catch unfortunately, and was already out the door.

"You're the one who's not ready. Hurry up and put your helmet on."

He put on the snow white helmet, while I put on a black one and started up my bright red Hayabusa motorcycle. He got on, hugged my middle, and we set off to our new transfer school, Ouran Academy.

* * *

><p>Somehow, we managed to get our schedule and get to class on time without getting lost. When we reached the classroom though, Yuuki and I decided to fool the class right off the bat.<p>

"Class! Quiet down! We have two new transfer students, Ryu and Yuuki Takamura. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Knowing that the teacher also couldn't tell the difference, our plan went into action. I stepped forward with a big smile one my face.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki Takamura. I like computers, cute things, and although I'm actually shy, I hope to get along with everyone!"

They all clapped, and stared at the _real_ Yuuki waiting for him to introduce himself. He glared at me, exactly as I would have, which made me realize just how much I love having parents who were in the acting/movie business.

"I'm Ryu Takamura. I like animals, playing instruments, and-"

"Girls! He's a total player!"

"Yuu!"

Yuuki blushed and the girls screamed, just like the ones we used to have back in America. Ah, good times.

"Quiet down class! Ryu, Yuuki, take you seats behind Haruhi and Kaoru."

We both headed towards two red-headed twins and a small brown boy. As soon as we sat down, Yuuki, still pretending to be me, fell asleep.

"_Lucky."_

* * *

><p>Lunch came and went and soon class was over, with both of us continuing our act. Of course, no one would notice. No one ever does. Yuuki and I have always wanted to find someone who could tell the difference, but if we made it easy for them, they wouldn't be able to recognize our own personal differences. So, why not have a little fun? Besides, it helps us keep our acting skills in check.<p>

"-uki…Yuuki!"

"Hm? What Ryu?"

"You were zoning out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we leaving now?"

"Well…actually…"

"**We want to take you somewhere!"**

I winced a bit as one twin wrapped his arm around my side and the other put his arm across my brother's shoulders. Yuuki noticed and was about to intervene, but I gave him a look that said, 'I'm fine' and we continued on our way.

We walked up to a door with a sign that read 'Third Music Room'. Knowing how much I would enjoy the room, Yuuki's eyes began to sparkle with excitement in order to keep the act going, but I knew he was just as excited as I was to see what exactly the Hitachiin twins were going to show us.

"Hey boss!"

"We brought some new toys!"

I tried to keep my anger at being called 'toys' under control, hoping that the headache I was now getting would go away before someone noticed our act crumbling.

"Hey, you don't look too good. Maybe you should sit down and eat some cake with me and Usa-chan! Cake always makes me feel better!"

I looked down to see a small blonde child, holding a stuffed rabbit, looking up at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, but cake sounds nice. Do you have devil's food cake?"

His eyes immediately lit up, as he grabbed my hand and led me to a couch with a table full of sweets.

"Okay! Takashi will get it um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is-"

"Ryu and Yuuki Takamura. Twins. Both born June 13th. 16 years old. Ryu's blood type is AB- and Yuuki's is B+. Parents are Yoriko and Hito. Hito was in the movie industry while Yoriko was in showbiz as a singer. She took over Hito's business when he was ki-"

"Enough!"

Everyone in the room turned and stared in shock as I walked over to the raven haired, glasses wearing jerk. I grabbed him by his collar, slammed him against the wall, and pulled back my arm to punch his smug face.

"Ryu! Don't!"

I changed the direction of my punch just enough to put a dent in the wall and knock the jerks glasses off.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? He went too far and you know it!"

"But Ryu-"

Just then, Haruhi stepped forward.

"First off, even if he did go too far, that doesn't mean you should hit him. Violence isn't the answer. Second…Ryu? I thought you were Yuuki."

"Agh! This day just isn't going right!"

I had dropped the jerk and hit the wall again and again, until strong arms grabbed me around the waist and pinned my arms to my sides. I let out a slight scream of pain and immediately crumpled in his arms. Things started going black, and all I could hear was Yuuki shouting my name until I passed out.

* * *

><p>*Nii-san means brother<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, and I'll be updating semi often since I write a bit everyday. Sorry if it's short but I hope you enjoy! Please review too! It's hard to see how many like the story when you don't .

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"Enough!"

I turned and stared, shocked that Ryu would shout like that at someone he barely met. So when he walked towards Kyoya (I heard the name from Tamaki earlier), I knew we were going to have some trouble. Ryu had always been sensitive when it came to our father, but even I knew that violence wasn't going to bring him back.

"Ryu! Don't!"

My shout must have reached him just in time, because his punch missed Kyoya's face by mere centimeters.

"Why? Why shouldn't I? He went too far, and you know it!"

I knew he was right, but even Ryu has to know when he's gone too far.

"But Ryu-"

I was interrupted when Haruhi stepped forward, trying to be the peacemaker.

"First off, even if he did go too far, that doesn't mean you should hit him. Violence isn't the answer. Second…Ryu? I thought you were Yuuki."

Oops, I guess the act is up. I looked over towards Ryu and saw that, he too, noticed my mistake.

"Agh! This day just isn't going right!"

My brother dropped Kyoya and began hitting the wall again and again. I knew he was just trying to get his anger out, but when the damage to the wall started getting worse, I was worried that he was finally breaking down. Right when I was about to stop him, the tall guy (who was with the cake kid till now) grabbed Ryu around the waist and pinned his arms to his side. I remembered Ryu's injury just as he crumbled in the guy's arms and fell to the ground.

"Ryu! Ryu!"

I kept shouting his name, but he had already passed out. The tall guy was probably confused and thought he was the one at fault, although he didn't show it. I sighed, picked up my broken brother, and gently laid him down on a nearby couch.

"What just happened?"

I turned around and asked Haruhi for a first aid kit and an ice pack before I explained. He soon returned, and I removed Ryu's jacket before unbuttoning his shirt just high enough to expose a large, black and blue bruise on his side. I sighed again as I gently placed the ice pack on it and began to bandage Ryu's newly injured hand. Everyone stayed quiet until I finished and the person who caused this whole mess was the first to speak.

"So, where did he-"

"_Shut up."_

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up! You were the reason this whole thing happened! The least you could do is keep your mouth shut while I explained to the big guy that it wasn't his fault! Besides, you've said enough already."

My voice had gotten calmer as I said this, and I told Mori (as he told me) that it wasn't his fault. He looked at Ryu with a concerned look before asking what I'm sure was on everyone's mind.

"Is he okay?"

I smiled sadly, before answering.

"He'll be okay. He may be the younger brother, but he sure knows how to act like the older one."

Tamaki, this time, asked yet another question with a serious face, which didn't match the personality I saw earlier.

"Where did he get that from?"

I looked back at my brother, debating on whether or not I should tell the truth to these people. I mean, we did just meet, and Ryu would kill me if I told them. I turned around quickly, with a natural smile on my face.

"Oh that? Well you see, we were running around my house because I had taken his I-pod and he wanted it back. Apparently, I was a bit too close to the stairs and I lost my balance. He must have seen it coming, and grabbed me as I fell. We both ended up falling, but he was underneath me. He hit his side pretty hard on the bottom step, but everything else was fine."

Everyone accepted that, although I could see a few who had some doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"I just wish he would be the little brother once in a while."

"Si j'ai fait cela, alors qui permettrait de sauver vos fesses?"(If I did that, then who would save your butt?)

"Ryu you're awake?"

"Yeah, now could you get this fool off of me? He's choking me."

The tall blonde had run up and put me in a choke hold.

"Mon ami! Je ne sais pas tu parlez francais!"(My friend! I didn't know you speak French!)

Yuuki decided to speak up for me seeing how I still couldn't escape the blonde's choke hold.

"We can speak French, German, Chinese, Italian, English, as well as Korean."

"Wow Ryu-chan! That's a lot! How do you know so many?"

"Mitsukuni. You're hurting him."

Honey looked down and realized that he had been sitting on top of my injured hand. He quickly got off and apologized, then ran off saying something about how cake will make it better.

"Thank you Takashi-kun, and don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't' know, so it wasn't your fault."

"Ryu-chan! I brought you some devil's food cake! And look! I got one with a strawberry on top!"

"That's great Mitsukuni-kun. And to answer your earlier question, both my brother and I had to learn the languages in order to help my father and to be in certain films."

"Oh, I see! And you can call me Honey! Only Takashi calls me that."

"Okay then Honey-kun. That reminds me, I don't know the rest of your names."

"The blonde French is Tamaki Suoh, the prince type; then there's Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short, our wild type; Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Honey for short, the Lolita type; the twins, who you already know, are the mischievous type; Haruhi Fujioka, the natural; and I am Kyoya Ootori, the cool type."

"Ch, more like the glasses-wearing jerk who needs to stay out of people's lives."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'll warn you now, but I love leaving my readers hanging at the end of chapters so that they will continue reading. Plus, their reviews will help me continue writing more often! Please enjoy this chapter and review. You'll surely learn a secret in this one ;) "_Italic"-whisper_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Calm down Ryu! But you all have types?"

Tamaki walked forward and struck a pose before going on into a long speech about them being a host club that entertains young girls with too much time on their hands and blah, blah, blah.

"A host club, huh? Well, where is everyone?"

A quick look around the room showed no customers and a completely empty room, aside from the host club themselves and Yuuki and I.

"Well you see, it was cancelled in order to discuss a trip that was being planned for this weekend at my family's new Jungle Pool Resort, but it appears that our 'King' has been distracted."

I glanced to my left, and spotted Tamaki speaking to Yuuki excitedly in French. Just then, Haruhi walked up and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, you never explained why you two switched places."

"Oh, you mean our act?"

He nodded and I immediately decided to tease him AND drag Yuuki away from the over-excited Frenchman.

"But Haruhi~ I thought you liked it when I was Yuuki."

I shed a quick tear before continuing.

"Does this mean that you think Yuuki is better than me?"

"N-No! I never said that! I-It's just…the act-"

"Nii-san! Haruhi says he hates my acting! He hates me brother!"

Yuuki had turned around, noticed how I was acting, and knew exactly what to do. He ran over to the couch I was still resting on, knelt down, and grabbed my uninjured hand.

"Are you saying that Haruhi can't…can't tell? That he might possible…hate us both?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Haruhi! How could you? You can't tell us apart?"

"What's worse is that he's been calling me Ryu this whole time! He hadn't noticed we switched!"

He looked over at me with shock written all over his face. Still trying to comprehend what I just said. Of course we hadn't switched, but he didn't need to know that.

"What?"

"**Are you serious?"**

"Well, they are from a movie industry. Their acting is top notch"

"Wow! I didn't notice! When did you two switch Ryu-chan, Yuu-chan?"

"Ah."

I looked around the room again, seeing that they were all fooled once again. Sad really, knowing that not one person can tell the difference. As I scanned their faces though, I noticed that Mori was still eyeing me as though he didn't believe what we were telling him. Then I looked at the twins, who stared back with an odd look, somewhere between disbelief and understanding.

"Well, you know when you guys were being introduced? No one was looking and we just switched."

I knew something was off, and then I remembered my injuries and knew that once they noticed, our act would be over. Luckily, Yuuki caught on and was able to hide his right hand which, if he was me, should've been injured.

"Oh! I see!"

I assumed everyone believed the lie Yuuki told them, but it seemed a few already noticed we were lying. Kyoya had a knowing look about him, but the twins and Mori were the first to take action.

"Is that so? Well then…"

"…where are your…"

"…**injuries?"**

They both headed over to Yuuki and he tried his best to hide his hand. I was worried and didn't notice Mori till he pulled my shirt up halfway.

"Ryu."

I was shocked for a second, knowing that the twins and Mori were the only ones who saw through this act. Everyone looked at us and I blushed out of embarrassment at the fact that Mori was still holding my shirt up and that someone finally saw who we really were.

"Um…Mori? You can let go of my shirt now."

"Ah, sorry."

He dropped my shirt and Tamaki came forward.

"So…you're Ryu?"

I stared at my hands in shame; not answering the question, hoping Yuuki would get the hint which thankfully he did.

"Yup! We sure got you guys, huh!"

He put his arm across my shoulders, letting me know that it was okay. I glanced up at him and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile at the goofy look he was giving me, and apparently that broke the silence.

"SO CUTE!"

Tamaki ran over and practically put me in a choke hold going on and on about how cute and innocent my smile was. Yuuki, being the big brother that he is, just stood back and laughed with the rest of the host club. Just then, I remembered something. I pushed Tamaki off, got up (albeit painfully), and began to search through my bag for my phone while Tamaki drew circles on the floor in a corner.

"**What are you looking for?"**

"My phone."

"**Oh…you mean this?"**

I looked up and saw the twins holding my phone by it's leather phone strap above my head. Not wanting to deal with their nonsense, I reached out waiting for them to give it back.

"Nuh-uh. If you want it back…"

"…you're gonna have to play…"

"**the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' Game!"**

"Hm…this will be interesting."

I glared at Kyoya for his comment and turned my attention back to the twins.

"Fine, but you better give back my phone."

"**Of course!"**

I sighed as they put on hates to cover the parting in their hair and spun around each other trying to confuse me. When they stopped, I pointed to the twin on the left…

"Hikaru."

Then the one on the right…

"Kaoru."

"**And you're reason?"**

I looked at Hikaru first, then Kaoru and smiled a gentle smile.

"I should know what it's like to be mistaken even though the differences are clear; to not even have your own parents know the difference. As for the reason, the logical one would be that Hikaru is more mischievous. My reason is nothing more than a gut feeling, from someone who knows."

Everyone stared in shock, as I grabbed my phone from Kaoru.

"Yuuki! We're late! The boss already called twice!"

"Are you serious? Let's go then! Bye guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"_Come on Yuuki. If we hurry she won't notice we're home."_

"_I'm coming. You go first."_

"_No. You're going first. That way, if she wakes up, I'll handle it."_

The twins hurried up the stairs and just turned the corner when a dark figure appeared at the opposite end of the hall.

"Where'd you think you goin'!"

The person reached out and grabbed the collar of the second twin, pulling him towards the stairs.

"I'm going to my room, mother."

"No you're not! You was probably planning something' with that stupid twin o' yours!"

The woman spat in the twins face while holding him dangerously close to the stairs.

"I wasn't, mother, and you've been drinking again haven't you?"

_SLAP!_ The twin reached a hand up to where the woman hit him. The other twin glared darkly at the brown haired woman, whose grey eyes were full of hatred and anger.

"Don't you tell me what I've been doin'! You demon child! What's the point in hiding those eyes of yours? Everyone knows you're the monster who stole my husband from me! I hope you die in hell for what you've done!"

She then shoved him away as she turned back towards her room. Several thuds were heard as the twin fell down the stairs. The older twin hurried down to see if he was okay.

"_Ryu! Hey Ryu! You okay? Answer me!"_

He was very worried when he saw blood drip down Ryu's forehead. He slowly, very carefully picked Ryu up and went up the stairs to their room where he layed the twin down and began taking off his clothes to see what other damages the stairs did.

"Uhn…"

"Ryu! You okay?"

"Are you kidding me? She pushed me down the stairs!…How's the damage?"

"Well, I would say you probably have a concussion for sure. Where else does it hurt?"

"Right wrist, left ankle, back, and ribs on my right side. Here. I'll take a shower since you already tried to strip me."

Ryu glared at Yuuki who just shrugged and smiled.

"I had to see where else you got hurt!"

"Yeah right, perv."

Ryu limped to the shower and just before he went through the door, Yuuki called out.

"Hey, when are you gonna tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"The host club."

"Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"Haha! That's just like you, Onee-san!*"

* * *

><p>Onee-san means sister.<p>

By the way, I'll continue calling Ryu "he" until the host club figures it out


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize about the late update…I got distracted. So, I'll make it extra long. Hope you enjoy. Also, I'll refer to Ryu as 'he' until the host club finds out. Review please!**

_**Italic bold: spoken in English**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

The next day, the pain definitely showed. I was limping, had a major headache, and had to bring a tape recorder for notes, since I wouldn't be able to right for a while.

"Ryu, you should've stayed home! Why did you insist on coming to school today?"

"Yuuki, I already told you. One, I can't afford to miss school every time I get hurt. Two, the host club will probably get even more worried and three, what would I do if mom came home early? Besides…"

Seeing how quite a few girls had gathered, I decided to put on a show.

"…what would you do without me, Nii-san?"

The girls immediately went nuts, and started shouting.

"It's just like Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Said twins turned in our direction looking angry that we stole their act, but someone unexpected had seen it as well.

"OHOHOHOHO! You are all wrong! Those two cannot compare to the Hitachiin brother's twincest!"

"**Who are you and what are you talking about? They totally stole our act!"**

"I am Renge Houshakuji. I just transferred here from France in order to search for my fiancé, and you are wrong! While you two focus on forbidden brotherly love, these two are completely different! It's more like a master being protected by his loyal bodyguard, who is willing to risk his very life to protect the one he loves! In a way, it is a forbidden love between a mere servant and his master, who just so happens to be his younger twin brother."

"**Whatever."**

"You know, Hikaru, Kaoru, she has a point. Whenever I'm in trouble, Ryu's always there to protect me. Like last night, for instance."

Yuuki smirked in my direction and the girls went wild when I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Okay class! Quiet down! It's time to begin! Yuuki? What happened to you?"

"Actually, I'm Ryu, and I fell down the stairs."

"Oh…Well sorry Ryu. Anyway class…"

I tuned her out and let my recorder do all the work.

"_I can't believe she couldn't tell."_

I was pissed and stared out the window through lunch, ignoring even my brother, who was speaking of his concerns to Haruhi. When the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class, I reached in my bag and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. I took a few just as the twins and Haruhi came to drag us to the host club.

"Yuuki, do we really have to do this?"

"Well…how should I say this…they want us to join."

"What? There's no way I'm going to be a host!"

"Aw, but Nii-san! It'll be fun!"

"**Yeah! You'll see us everyday!"**

"I already see you everyday!"

"Well, maybe you can talk Kyoya into making you a waiter or something."

"Ugh, I guess I can deal with that."

"But how are you going to talk to Kyoya?"

"**Yeah! You almost beat him up, remember?"**

I looked at the twins, then glanced at Haruhi before I smirked evilly and chuckled.

"Oh, I have something that'll make him listen."

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

After that, Ryu walked a bit ahead, still chuckling evilly. I laughed a bit too, before turning around when Hikaru tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, your brother…"

"…can be quite scary."

"Oh, that? That's just because of his painkillers. He gets a bit loopy."

The twins stared at each other in shock before we all looked back at Ryu, who was in a meditating position, eyes closed, hands on his knees, laughing to himself just outside of the third music room. Everyone but me sweat dropped at the sight, before I helped Ryu up and reached for the doorknob to the Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>When we walked in, everyone was dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos and the twins immediately walked off to get our outfits. I turned towards Ryu, only to find that he wasn't next to me. He had walked straight over to Kyoya with a maniacal look on his face. When he reached him, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, knowing that something was up.<p>

"Do you need something Mr. Takamura?"

Ryu smiled and leaned towards him, whispering something in his ear that none of us could hear. Kyoya had shock written all over his face for a minute before quickly composing himself.

"I see. You may be a waiter or butler instead of a host, if you wish."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Come on Yuuki, let's get changed."

Ryu dragged me off to the changing room while the rest of the hosts bombarded Kyoya trying to find out what Ryu told him. Once we got there, I helped Ryu change since it's kinda hard to do that one handed. Eventually, though, my curiosity became overbearing.

"Hey Ryu, what did you whisper to Kyoya?"

"Hm? Oh, that. I just told him I knew about Haruhi being a girl and…a few other things I learned about him through a little bit of research."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"But Nii-san!"

Ryu merely laughed as we walked out of the changing room in our kimonos. Mine was a dark forest green color with gold foxes chasing each other at the bottom, while Ryu had a dark blue kimono with a red embroidered dragon trailing up the back. Both of us had the top of the kimono open a bit to expose my chest and some of Ryu's bandages (can't have her secret getting out XD). We continued to argue even when we were in our positions to open the host club.

"**Welcome!"**

All the girls were screaming when they saw the position Ryu and I had ended up in. Apparently, while we were arguing, we had gotten close and Ryu somehow had pulled part of my kimono down and had his hand on my chest. We soon went to our designated tables, while I continued to pester Ryu about what he told Kyoya. Too soon, he had to go serve tea to all the tables; being a butler and not a host.

I bowed my head and began to pout until my customers got my attention.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuki?"

"Yeah! And why isn't your brother hosting?"

"Well, he convinced Kyoya to let him be a butler instead of a host…but he's injured and he's keeping secrets from me."

I shed a fake tear and turned my head to watch as Ryu finished serving a group of girls at Tamaki's table (said host was crying at how cute his new son was). Ryu got up and headed towards the next table…my table.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I had just finished serving all the tables except Yuuki's. I was carrying the tray of drinks in my good hand, being careful as I stood up so I wouldn't hurt myself more. When I turned towards his table, I saw him quickly turn back around while the customers tried to comfort him.

_Oh great. Now he's going to pout because I didn't tell him about the things I learned about Kyoya when I hacked-I mean, _researched_ him._

I sighed and adjusted my hold on the tray before I bowed deeply at the waist.

"May I serve you ladies your drinks now?"

"W-Why yes…Thank you Takamura-san."

"Please, call me Ryu."

I smiled politely and the girls blushed as I prepared and served the tea and commoner's coffee.

"What would you like, Nii-sama?"

I looked up at him and saw that he was ignoring me, still pouting.

"I see…you don't want me here. In that case, I will leave."

I grabbed the tray and stood to leave until I felt a tug on my kimono.

"Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Why are you keeping secrets? I…I thought we were brothers…"

He looked down and I couldn't help but smile at the act he was putting on. I knelt down in front of him (the tray now on the table) and put his hand to my lips.

"I'm only keeping secrets because I don't want anything to happen to you."

The girls got all excited, but the twins weren't very happy and decided to turn our act into theirs. They popped up next to me and Hikaru pulled my face towards his.

"What about us?"

"Do we not need your protection?"

"**Are we not good enough for you?"**

I slowly released my brother's hand before turning to them.

"I am willing to risk my life for my brother. To me, the host club is like family and I…"

I bowed my head, still on one knee, and took a deep breath before I continued.

"I am more than willing to sacrifice myself for any of you."

Before they could even get a word out, the girl we saw earlier burst into the room.

"No! You're all too tepid! Except you, Kyoya."

"Why thank you Miss…"

Tamaki ran up to the glasses jerk bawling about Renge calling him phony. Finally, Haruhi spoke up.

"Kyoya-senpai, who's that?"

"I'm his fiancé!"

Everyone sweat dropped as she started going on and on about everyone's flaws.

"And you two! I like the idea of a bodyguard-master relationship, but it's not dynamic enough. Yuuki, you are now going to be the abusive master while Ryu will be willing to do whatever it takes to protect you, but will also be secretly planning your demise!"

The moment she said 'abusive' the tray I had fell from my hands, pouring hot tea and coffee all over my injured arm. I didn't flinch, scream, or even move until Haruhi and Yuuki snapped me out of it.

"Nii-san! Are you okay?"

"Ryu-san! Come into the kitchen. We need to cool that off."

I was dragged to the kitchen, still numb to the pain and everything around me; hearing a slurred voice yelling at me while my brother hid in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

_Thwack!_

The sound echoed throughout the kitchen. Ryu's head was turned to the left, his right cheek slowly turning red, while Yuuki still held his hand in the air.

"Yuuki! What are you doing?"

"Haruhi, could you leave for a minute?"

She stood there for a minute before finally turning to leave, realizing that they needed to talk alone. There was complete silence for a few minutes until Yuuki spoke, in nothing more than a whisper.

"Are you okay, Onee-san?"

"Yeah, thank you…I just…got distracted…"

"I know it's more than that…You thought about _her_ didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay now. I've gotten stronger now. I stopped crying about it a long time ago. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. We don't need the host club worrying."

"As long as you're okay. I'm sorry about hitting you. You just looked so…"

He didn't even finish his sentence. He just stood there with his thumb gently brushing his sister's red cheek.

"I know. Thank you, Yuuki. Let's head back before Tamaki freaks out."

They both walked out, hands intertwined, ready to face whatever Renge throws at them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Wait, we're doing what?"

After we had left the kitchen, we were rather forcefully dragged outside and told what we were going to be doing.

"We're making a movie. Now do you remember your parts?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Good! Then get in there! It's almost your turn!"

Our part was simple. After Haruhi was going to be bullied, Yuuki merely had to walk in front of her while Honey was in mid-swing. Then I would be hit instead and Yuuki would slap me for not being there fast enough. Haruhi would try to stop him and I would preach about how I would do anything to protect him and that I deserved to be punished. After that, the narrator would speak my true thoughts as I glared at Yuuki behind his back.

All in all, I thought it was a good script. At least it would've been, if we had a chance to do it. Honey apparently can't be mean for too long and broke down before our turn. Renge called a break, so Yuuki and I went to talk to some old friends of ours that she called in from Hollywood.

"_**Hey Micheal! Haven't seen you in a while. How's it working out now that you're behind the camera?"**_

He was a younger guy with short, spiked blond hair and bright, excited blue eyes. He'd been working with us for quite a few years when we were in Germany, and we managed to get him a great job behind the camera in America. Let's just say we bonded quite well.

"_**Yuuki! Ryu! I haven't seen you guys in so long! I miss the twin daredevils!"**_

He walked over quickly and hugged us both, choking us in the process. I reached my hand up, got a hold of his ear, and pulled. Thus ending the hug as well as giving him a good look at my injury on my wrist and the way I was dressed.

"_**Ryu! What'd you do? Not only are you cross-dressing again, but did your mo-"**_

"_**Yes, but keep it down. You know I don't like talking about it, and I'm fine, by the way, so stop worrying."**_

"_**Okay, but I must say, it's great to know that you're opening up a bit more. You're both showing more emotion than you used to. Plus, it's good that you're keeping up the acting, Ryu."**_

He looked at me for a bit, before his boss called him.

"_**Well, I gotta go. Nice to see you guys again! Call me up sometime! I'll be in Japan for a couple of months!"**_

"_**Sure thing!"**_

Since we still had time, Yuuki and I decided to walk around for a bit. When we rolled the corner though, we saw a couple of guys push Renge and Haruhi towards some construction equipment. Yuuki went towards the punks and I had managed to get behind Haruhi before she hit the equipment. Yuuki managed to hit one guy, but they ran off when they saw Tamaki round the corner. I, on the other hand, did not turn out so well.

When I hit the supplies, my head hit some pipes, thus reigniting my headache as well as knocking out one of my teal contacts. Then my back hit and my wrist was pinned painfully between me and Haruhi. All in all, I was in immense pain wishing I had my painkillers.

"Hey Ryu, you okay?"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes, tears falling freely. Tamaki, being the idiot he is, thought she was hurt and actually appeared manly as he wipped her tears away. Yuuki ran over and, instead of helping me up, hit me on the head before lecturing me. Mid lecture, he stopped and just stared , mouth open.

"What're you staring at?"

"You're contact…and you're bleeding."

I put my hand up to my head and felt the blood that had begun running down my face. The rest of the host club showed up as Yuuki finally helped me up.

"Did you get that? Aside from the contact falling out, that was perfect!"

Yuuki held me back as I tried to knock her out. Luckily, the glasses jerk, although he broke a really expensive camera lens, set her straight before I got a chance.

"Hey Ryu-chan! Why's your eye red now?"

Everyone turned when they heard what Honey said and stared at my red eye.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need some painkillers."

As I turned around, things started to spin and I knew I was falling. I waited for the impact, but it never came. I guess the twins had been close by and Kaoru caught me around the waist.

"Sorry Kaoru. I guess I'm worse off than I thought."

"It's okay. Here, just lean on me until we get back to the club room."

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

At first, I was shocked when I heard what Honey said. I mean, come on! He hid his eye color from us! What else could he be hiding? There's no way I believe his falling down the stairs lie. It's obvious that's not what happened and even if it was, he still should've stayed home or something.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need some painkillers."

_He is a bit pale. _I thought as he turned around, he began to fall and my body moved on its own to catch him. I managed to catch him, even though I wasn't exactly near by, and noticed for the first time how fail he felt. Not that I was feeling him up! I was just saying…

"Sorry Kaoru. I guess I'm worse off than I thought."

_Really I didn't notice *note sarcasm* _

"It's okay. Here, just lean on me until we get back to the club room."

I put his left arm across my shoulders and my hand around his waist to support him.

"Thanks…"

After the first set of stairs, Ryu was already sweating and breathing hard. He must've been really hurt seeing how I was also practically dragging him up to the club room.

"Hey Ryu!…Can you…get any heavier?"

I wasn't being rude. I was only trying to see if he was okay. If you still have a sense of humor, then you're fine as far as I'm concerned. He didn't answer though, so I became really worried. I looked over at him and his face showed how hard he was trying to hide the pain.

"Idiot. You don't have to hide it you know. You can cry or scream, whatever. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

I looked away, embarrassed about what I just said. When I looked back though, he smiled despite the immense amount of pain he was in. It was the first true smile he's shown me, and I must be turning gay, because it was the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"Thank you, Kaoru."

"N-No problem…"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those who have reviewed, and for those who didn't, shame on you :( but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

After everyone got back, I hurriedly gave Ryu his pain killers and watched as the twins messed with loopy Ryu.

"**So which one is Hikaru?"**

"I don't know! Could you all stop spinning so fast?"

"**But there are only two of us!"**

"Really? I swear there was more. Hey! What're you doing?"

"Nothing much…"

"…we're just…"

"…**gonna tickle you to death!"**

"N-No!…Ahaha Hahaha! Stop that!"

"**Never!"**

Just then, my cell phone went off.

"Hello?…Now? But Ryu's-…Fine. But you better go easy on him."

"Who was that Yuu-chan?"

I sighed deeply before turning to Honey and answering.

"Our boss. Ryu! I know you're loopy and all, but we got to go. She said it's really rowdy today, but she'll try to make it easier for you."

I helped him up from the couch and grabbed our bags before hurrying out to Ryu's motorcycle.

"I'll be driving today Ryu, since you're still on your drugs."

"Drugs? I don't do those! They're bad~"

"Yeah. Just hold on tight so you don't fall off."

"Okay~"

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

"**Hey, Boss! Let's visit Ryu and Yuuki!"**

My brother and I got the great idea to go see their work since they won't tell us their secrets.

"Great idea! Kyoya, find out where they work!"

"Already got it."

Of course. Big know it all. We all got in Kyoya's limo and headed to someplace called "Di Morte". According to Kyoya's infinite knowledge, it means "Death's Door" in Italian and it's supposedly some sort of club/restaurant place. This, of course, threw Tamaki in a fit about how his sons are being corrupted and used as slave or something.

_Sometimes he can be a real idiot._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I had just finished serving yet another table before being called over to a group of regulars.

"Hey Ryu, what'd ya do to your hand there?"

"Oh, that…well I-"

"He caught me as I fell down the stairs and protected me. Isn't he great?"

Yuuki had once again saved me, although I probably could've saved myself now that the painkillers were wearing off.

"Oh, is that so! Well I hope you get better soon, and nice outfit by the way!"

"Why thank you! It just kinda popped into my head earlier."

Our boss, a nice lady around the age of forty (although she wouldn't admit to being anything over thirty) had just appeared out of no where. She had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back in waves, along with vibrant green eyes that showed just how much she loves to tease. She loves to dress up Yuuki and I and, even though she knows my secret, she always dresses me up 'handsomely'. Today was no different. She forced me to bind my chest and wear a black tank top that exposed my navel; as well as part of the large black dragon tattoo I had that wrapped over my left shoulder, down my back, across my middle, and ended after twisting around my left leg. I was also wearing a leather collar, fake wolf canines, ears, and tail with ripped black skinny jeans.

Yuuki was better off, in my opinion. He had on a torn black T-shirt, grey skinny jeans, a red ribbon with a bell around his neck, and cat accessories. He wasn't nearly as exposed as I was.

Just then, the bell above the door rang and I was sent to serve the group that just walked in. I closed my eyes and greeted them.

"Hello and to Di Morte. How many in your party?"

"Ryu-chan! You're so cute! You look like a puppy!"

_Crap, I know that voice. It could only be…_

I opened my eyes and saw the whole host club standing just inside the doors. Tamaki and the twins had their mouths open, gaping like fish. Kyoya and Mori were unaffected. Honey was clinging to Mori while Haruhi was looking as though she didn't want to be here. I sighed before continuing. They were customers after all. I couldn't just kick them out.

"A table for seven, right? Follow me."

I took them t their table and waited for them all to sit down.

"So Ryu-"

"Not right now. Order your drinks, then I'll answer your questions."

Everyone ordered water, but the twins had a different idea.

"Hey, Ryu…"

"…we're your friends, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"**We want beer!"**

"Absolutely…not! I know you two aren't old enough to drink, and just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll get you alcohol."

"**Aw! But Ryu-"**

"No arguing. Now, I'll be right back with your drinks. So behave."

I walked back to the kitchen and saw Yuuki over by the soda machine.

"Yuuki. The host club's here."

"Really? Aw, I wanna see!"

"How about you take their order and mine, since I'll be going on break to answer their stupid questions."

"Okay! Are you taking their drinks?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for you at their table. Oh, and could you grab me a glass of wine?"

"If you say so, but don't let the boss see you drinking it. You know how she gets when she sees you drinking."

"Yeah, yeah, but you know how much I miss France; even if we were only there for a month."

"Fine. Hurry up and give them their drinks. I'll be there once I'm done with my table."

I got back to the host club, handed out their drinks, and pulled up a stool ready to be bombarded with questions.

"Who's your boss?"

"**Who chose your outfit?"**

"Do you always have to dress up like this?"

"Do you have cake?"

"Yuuki?"

"Look. My boss is Kyoko Mijikawa, the brown haired woman at the bar. She chooses the outfits and forces us to dress like this all the time. Yes, Honey, we have cake, and Yuuki is-"

"Got your drink Ryu!"

"…here."

Yuuki gave me my drink, the twins had a bawl.

"**Hey! How come you get alcohol?"**

"Because I work here and I've always drink with my meals ever since we went to France once to help film a movie. Ask Tamaki. It's a French thing."

They both looked over at Tamaki, who hid behind a less than pleased Haruhi. They then turned their glare towards me, before Yuuki stepped in.

"So, what do you guys want to order? I suggest the beef and chicken stir-fry as a main course and I _would_ suggest the carrot cake with cream cheese frosting, but Ryu would have to go make it again since the regulars just took the last piece."

Honey looked at me with those huge eyes of his full of excitement while everyone else just began to question the fact that I can cook.

"Fine. I'll go, but you'll have to wait a bit."

"That's fine Ryu-chan! I can wait!"

"Okay, Yuuki, tell the chef I'll be there in a sec and that I'll take care of the stir-fry as well."

"Sure thing! You guys are in for a treat! Ryu almost never cooks for others."

He walked away as I chugged down the last of my drink and headed to the back.

* * *

><p>When both, the cake and the stir-fry, were done, I returned to serve their table.<p>

"Here you go, Kaoru and Hikaru, Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi, Mori, and Honey."

They all took a bite of the stir-fry, although I saw Honey eyeing the cake, and each had something different to say.

"**Whoa! This is great! It's not too spicy, but it's not sweet at all!"**

"Huh? Mine's sweet. It almost tastes like candy!"

"Really Honey-senpai? Mine's not sweet or spicy."

"Hm, interesting. Mine appears to be quite spicy."

"Let me try, Haruhi!"

Tamaki then took a bit of hers while everyone else at bits of each other's stir-fry.

"**Wow, you're right! Everyone's is different!"**

Yuuki was walking over and began to explain what was going on, because I was too lazy to.

"That's why I said you guys are lucky! Ryu knows all of your tastes and adjusts his cooking for each of you. The only other people he cooks for are me and a few of the regulars. He has to get to know you guys really well before he can cook for you."

"**Does this mean the cake's different too?"**

I finally decided to step up.

"Yeah. Mori and Kyoya's are less sweet. Kaoru and Hikaru's have cinnamon and a few other spices to give it more kick. Honey's is extra sweet and Tamaki's and Haruhi's are in between."

They all stared at me in shock before taking bites. The looks on their faces were priceless. Cooking had always been a strong point of mine. My dad taught me how and I always practiced whenever I could, to improve it. When someone enjoyed my cooking, I can't help but smile. It was short lived though, because it was interrupted by shouts coming from across the room.

"Ryu! Drunkard on table three! Take care of him please, and try not to break anything this time!"

_Why thanks boss._

"What's going on Ryu-chan?"

"Nothing, Honey. Just the other side of my job."

I headed over to the table and began trying to speak politely in order to calm the drunk down.

"Sir, I have to ask you to leave. You're getting a bit too rowdy and are disturbing our other customers."

"Ch'! You just don' want me here! You're just like my wife! Jus' throw me out the door an' get rid o' me! Well ya know what? I ain't goin'! You'd hafta make me! But ya can't can ya."

He smirked at me evilly, pulled me close, and slowly slid his hand up my shirt.

"You're cute for a guy, ya know."

His eyes widened when he got higher and I finally snapped, forgetting all about not breaking anything. I grabbed his arm and flung him over my shoulder into another table. He slowly got up, cursed, and began throwing punches. I just stood there taking them until I got close enough to punch him in the gut, knocking him out. I picked him up over my shoulder, like a sack of flour, and hauled him outside; where I called a taxi and had him sent home.

When I walked back in, everyone was cheering, thankful that I had taken care of the nuisance. I bowed at the waist, momentarily forgetting about my wounds until I stood back up. Immediately, the pain returned and I made my way over to the host's table. When I got there, they were all excited and started asking questions, but I couldn't hear them over the pounding in my head. I sat down, closed my eyes, and leaned on whoever was next to me before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

Everyone cheered as soon as Ryu walked back inside. Sure, the boss was pissed about her breaking the table, but she'd seen what the drunk did, so she won't give Ryu too hard of a time. What I was concerned about was her injuries. I could tell she was I pain the moment she stood up, although she wouldn't show it. She headed back towards the host's table and I followed close behind.

_Poor Ryu._

The host's began assaulting her with questions, but she couldn't even keep her eyes open. I'd feel bad for Kaoru, seeing how he's the one Ryu fell asleep on, but he was bright red and didn't move her. Thus confirming my suspicions about him liking Ryu.

_Although, she's pretty dense…wait…does this mean Kaoru's gay? As far as I know, no one knows about Ryu being a girl…Oh well._

I laughed a bit as I sat next to Tamaki, on the opposite end of the table.

"Est-il sentir bien?" (Is he okay?)

"Il est un peu fatigué et dans la douleur." (He's a little tired and in pain.)

"Could you please not speak in French? The rest of us are curious as well."

"Haha. Of course, Kyoya. Tamaki just asked if Ryu was okay. I said 'he's just tired and in pain'. I'm sure you would be too, if you fell down the stairs and had to fight a violet drunk after chugging a whole glass of vodka. Besides, he's a loopy drunk. So, it's a good thing he's asleep."

I smiled politely as Kyoya scribbled away in his notebook and everyone stared at Ryu, shocked.

"Neh, Yuu-chan! Are you going with us this weekend?"

"To Kyoya's private beach? Sure, as long as Ryu gets to come too!"

"That's fine. We'll pick you up around 10. Tamaki, we should go now. It's getting late."

Kyoya got up with the rest of the host club and payed before walking out the door. The only one's left were Kaoru, Hikaru, Ryu, and I.

"Um, what should I do about Ryu?"

"Pick him up and follow me to the back. There's a cot there that we can let him rest on."

"Why do you have a cot in the back room?"

"Ryu's shift is from 5 PM to 5 AM. While mine is from 5 PM to 1 AM. I normally sleep back here until Ryu's done."

"**Really? You guys work here that late?"**

"Sh! Don't wake Ryu! He's only gotten like 5 hours of sleep this past week. He needs to rest"

Kaoru looked down at Ryu, after laying him down on the cot, and obviously just noticed the dark bags under her eyes. They both left after a while and I leaned down towards Ryu and whispered…

"_You owe me big Nee-san."_

"Mmm…Tou-san*…Yuu's being mean…"

I couldn't help but laugh at what she said, as I finished up my shift and hers.

* * *

><p>Tou-san means father<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo! It's the long awaited beach episode! Secrets will be revealed, love will blossom, and someone will get left behind…but enough talking! It's extra long, since I couldn't find a place to stop without a HUGE cliffhanger. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Ryu~ Wake up!"

"Nu-uh…It's Saturday…Sleep…"

"But Ryu! You should know what today is!"

"mmmhmmhmm."

"What? You're talking into your pillow."

"I said, 'Just because it's our birthday doesn't mean I'm getting up earlier.'"

"Early? It's already 10! The Host Club's gonna be here any minute! Get up you lazy bum!"

_Host Club? Ugh, Tamaki probably suggested going somewhere stupid._

I just rolled over and ignored him. He should know better than to wake me up earlier than noon on a Saturday. Birthday or not.

_Ding dong!_

"Look! They're here! If you aren't up and dressed for the beach in two minutes, I'm gonna send the twins up there to dress you!"

_He can't be serious._

I, being the smart person that I am, totally blew him off and continued to try and get some sleep. Just then, loud steps were heard running up the stairs.

_He didn't-_

Why yes, yes he did. Soon enough, the blankets were pulled out from under me and I fell hard onto the floor.

"**Good morning Ryu~!"**

"Yuuki sent us up here…"

"…because you weren't getting ready!"

"mm. hmm."

"**What was that~?"**

"I said, GET OUT!"

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be a lamp, and threw it at their heads as they ran out of the room.

_Serves them right._

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"hehehe."

"What's so funny, might I ask?"

"It's nothing Kyoya, just the fact that I might have just sent the twins to their death. If you think AB is bad, AB- is even worse."

"GET OUT!"

_Crash!_

"Told ya!"

"**Why'd you send us up there!"**

"I just thought it'd be funny."

"**Jerk. He's even worse than Kyoya and Honey."**

"What'd Ryu-senpai do exactly?"

"**Threw a lamp."**

"Hm, was it light blue?"

"Probably…"

"…hard to tell when it's…"

"…**flying at your head!"**

"Oh. He's gonna regret that later."

"Why?"

"It was our mom's."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I don't remember what happened after I threw the lamp. All I know now, is that I was surrounded by girls on the beach, saying how cute I was when I sleep; in blue swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers, a white tank top, and black sleeveless hoodie over it.

"Um, do you ladies know how I got here?"

"You were asleep!"

"And Kaoru carried you here!"

"It was so cute!"

I blushed a bit, knowing that Kaoru had carried me-

_Wait, since when do I blush about Kaoru?_

"**Ryu! Come play volleyball with us!"**

"Yeah, Nii-san! We need one more player!"

"Excuse me, ladies, but my brother is calling."

I smiled and bowed slightly and ran off to join the twins and my brother. At one point, we all ran after the ball and ended up having a water fight. I couldn't help but laugh when I snuck up behind Kaoru and dunked him underwater. This kept going on for a while until I grew tired and went over to Honey and helped him gather shellfish with Haruhi. Haruhi soon left to go walk up a cliff side and I saw my brother run up after her. I smiled slightly when I saw him take her hand and walk her up.

"Hey, um…Ryu-chan?"

"Good guess, Honey. I am Ryu. What is it?"

"Does Yu-chan like Haru-chan?"

"Well, I would hope so. She seems like a nice person and my brother really needs someone like her, but…"

"But what?"

I glanced over at Hikaru and Tamaki, as well as sneaking a glance at Kyoya.

"…but it seems that he's not the only one."

"Yeah…I'm gonna show Takashi my shellfish! You wanna come?"

"Nah. I'm okay. I need to check on my brother anyway."

"Okay!"

He smiled and ran off as I began my climb up the cliff. I was confused when I saw some girls running down, fear written all over their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Haruhi and your brother-"

"Some drunks-"

Realization dawned on me, and I yelled at the girls as I ran up.

"Go get Tamaki and the rest! I'll do what I can!"

I hurried up the cliff and saw three guys. Two of which were holding Yuuki and Haruhi hostage. The third spotted me and aimed a punch at my jaw. I dodged, grabbing his fist, and held his arm behind his back, before knocking him out. The other two freaked; the one with Haruhi pushing her closer to the edge and the other pulling out a pocket knife and holding it to Yuuki's throat.

"D-Don't move!"

I looked at him for a bit, reached in my pocket, and threw a (quite pointy) seashell that I had from earlier. It hit him in the head, distracting him long enough for Yuuki to knock him out as well. I looked over at the last guy who, rather than play it safe and give up, grabbed Yuuki and Haruhi and threw them both over the edge. I threw off my jacket and jumped with Tamaki, who just showed up with the rest of the host club.

I grabbed Yuuki, while Tamaki got Haruhi. I stopped worrying about them and pulled my brother to the surface. The moment I saw red, I freaked. Yuuki had apparently hit his head at some point, and was showing no signs of waking up soon. I managed to swim us both to shore; his arm hung around my shoulder and my arm around his waist, holding him up.

"Senpai, I'm fine. I'm just worried about…Yuuki!"

The host club glanced at me, mouths hanging open as I walked over to them. I was confused at first, until I glanced down and noticed my bandages showing through my wet tank top, which now clung to my feminine figure.

"Ryu…"

"…you're a …"

"…**girl?"**

None of this was going to help my brother, so I had to bring the seriousness of the situation back.

"Look! This doesn't matter right now! Yuuki's hurt and we need to help him, not just stare at me!"

Kyoya coughed and I glared at him, still pissed that nothing was happening yet.

"A doctor's on the way. Mori-senpai, could you carry Yuuki back up to the vacation home and Kaoru, could you carry Ryu, seeing how 'she' too is injured?"

As Mori took Yuuki, I looked down and realized that I had scraped my left calf on one of the rocks when I jumped in after Yuuki. It was bleeding quite a bit, staining the sand below me, red.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt and besides-"

"You're more worried about Yuuki? Well you know what? I'm more worried about you! So be a girl for once and let someone else protect you!"

Kaoru picked me up bridal-style and began to carry me up to the house with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, Kaoru."

"You better have a good explanation for lying to us this whole time."

The only thought that popped into my head was a sarcastic

'What a great birthday.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

After we all reached the vacation house, Ryu and Yuuki were both taken care of; with Yuuki only having a minor concussion. Tamaki and Haruhi both had an argument, as well as Ryu and I. None of us spoke during dinner and the tension only grew when Ryu and Haruhi both began eating crab leg after crab leg. I was really pissed that Ryu still hadn't explained why she'd been hiding her gender, so I decided to break the tension with something that could only be considered as one of Hikaru's moves.

I picked up an empty crab leg and threw it at Ryu. It hit her in the face and she stared at it for a minute, until she stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going? You promised to explain!"

"Shut up! Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"How am I suppose to know if you don't explain?"

She was silenced by this, but I could tell she was trying to control her anger by the way she set her jaw tight, and clenched her fists. Just then, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around, aiming to punch the person, but stopped millimeters away from hitting her brother in the face.

"Ryu, they do deserve an explanation."

She lowered her fist and returned to her seat; Yuuki sitting next to her.

"Well? You gonna start or what?"

She glared at me with a mixture of emotions flickering through her blood red eyes; anger, hatred, worry, and _fear?_

_Yeah right. I've never seen her scared. Why would she start now?_

She took a large breath and began.

"Before, when our father was alive, we would always work with him and dressed as different characters in order to perform as stunt-doubles. I always preferred pants to skirts, cars to dolls, dirt to make-up, etc. I was never girly to begin with and Yuuki and I would always dress alike just to mess with people. Our mom could never tell the difference, but dad…actually tried. He got to know us personally and was able to tell us apart after a while. I was so happy…but he died in a car accident one day after work."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback-Normal POV)<strong>

"Come on, Ryu! If we hurry, dad might get us ice cream!"

Two twins, hand in hand, ran out of the studio and hurried to their father's movie set.

"Cut! That was great! The last scene will take place tomorrow, so be here early!"

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Sure, sure. Is that okay with you, Ryu?"

Said twin smiled slowly and nodded, grateful that at least her father could tell them apart. Both twins and their father left and headed towards the nearest ice cream shop, but no one could predict the speeding drunk driver just around the corner. The driver and their father died before the ambulance could get there, but the twins were saved by their father leaning over the seat to protect them.

* * *

><p><strong>(End flashback-Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"Big deal. What does that have to do with lying to us?"

Everyone was shocked by Kaoru's outburst. He's never acted like that before and it seemed that Ryu finally had enough.

"I'm done. You don't want to listen? Fine. I'll be in my room."

"Ryu-"

The door slammed shut and everyone glared at Kaoru.

"Did you really have to do that Kaoru?"

"Yeah! Now we won't know why Ryu-chan is hiding her gender!"

"Why're you guys taking her side? She's the one who lied all this time!"

I was going to cut in, but Mori spoke up.

"But now we can't give her cake."

_Wow, that's the most he's ever said._

"**Huh?"**

Apparently, the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki had forgotten what today was.

"Don't tell me, you forgot? It's Ryu and Yuuki's birthday. I told you a while back, when they first came to the club room."

"Yeah! We got them cake, but Ryu left."

Everyone got quiet again and, seeing how guilty Kaoru looked, I decided to cut in.

"If you want, go ahead and get the cake. I'll explain while we're eating, the reasons behind Ryu's cross-dressing and Kaoru can bring her a piece afterward."

They all agreed, the cake was brought out, and I continued where Ryu left off. Although, she'd probably hate me for what I was going to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback-Normal POV)<strong>

After the funeral, the twins' mother began to change. She began drinking and, since she was couldn't tell who was who, she began to blame Ryu for everything that happened. At one point, she actually guess right and was about to beat Yuuki, but Ryu would always protect him. Yuuki was never hurt by their mother. Ryu, on the other hand, had to bear everything their mother threw at her and she never complained to anyone. Not once. It seemed as though, to her, it was her problem. No one else should be involved and she just had to make sure Yuuki was safe, because that's what their father would have wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>(End flashback-Normal POV)<strong>

The whole room was silent. Even Honey stopped eating cake and was looking down, his bangs covering his face.

"How could she do that to Ryu-chan?"

"It makes sense though, if you think about it."

They all turned to Haruhi for an explanation.

"Think about it. All she's ever done was protect Yuuki. He was never hurt. She probably felt that the only way she could protect him from their mother was to look just like him. If not, then their mother would've known which twin was Yuuki and he would've been hurt instead."

"So, in other words…"

"…she only did it to protect Yuuki."

It was obvious Kaoru was feeling really guilty about getting angry at Ryu. He debated with himself, before he finally stood up.

"I'm gonna go apologize."

"Don't forget the cake!"

He walked out, cake in hand, and headed towards Ryu's room. As the door closed, Haruhi glared at Tamaki.

"At least someone's willing to apologize."

"Kyoya! Show me to my room! I'm suddenly tired."

"Of course. Right this way."

They left and Haruhi finally stopped eating

"It's not like I did anything wrong…right?"

The rest of the people in the room sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I had just reached Ryu's room and was trying to gather enough courage to knock. When I finally did, no one answered and I became worried. I tried the doorknob, found it unlocked and walked in. The room was dark and the large window was open, letting rain fall into the room. I set the cake down on a nearby table and began to walk towards the window to close it. Lightning flashed and lit up the room revealing Ryu, soaking wet, sitting on the window sill. I stared at her for a minute, shock at how beautiful she looked, before I noticed that she was only wearing some cargo shorts and the bandages across her chest. I blushed and she got up to close the window. She hadn't noticed I was here, but I unknowingly made my presence known by gasping at her back.

A dragon tattoo of some sort wound it's way around her body; starting on her left leg and ending over her left shoulder. What really startled me though, was the long jagged scars that covered her back.

She whipped around, after hearing my gasp, and punched me in the jaw. I looked up and walked over towards her.

"What? Are you gonna punch me back? It's your fault for being in my ro-"

I hugged her, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening."

"Stupid Yuuki. He told you didn't he?"

I nodded, my chin resting on her bare shoulder.

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to apologize. I'll do anything to protect my brother, just like you'll do anything to protect yours. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

I felt something wet roll down my face and lifted my head to see Ryu crying as well. She realized this and wiped her face quickly.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's okay. Just let it out. You're stubborn, over-protective, and annoying at times."

"Well thanks."

"Let me finish. You may be all of those, but you're also kind, brave, courageous, strong, and yet shy at the same time. I've never seen you cry or complain, not even when you're hurt. You keep things inside, never show your emotions, and yet…there's something about you…strong, yet gentle; stubborn, yet shy. You're so contradictory that I just don't know what to think anymore…"

I paused and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"…but I think I've figured it out. You're Ryu. Completely original. There's no one else who could replace you and, although you may be rough in places…I love you. I love you, Ryu."

I leaned in, but hesitated. She looked shocked and I wasn't sure if she thought the same about me. Then, I kissed her. She stiffened in my grip, but soon relaxed. We broke the kiss and stared at each other for a second.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have done that…I'll just go."

I turned and began walking towards the door as Ryu put a shirt on. I spotted the cake and picked it up.

"Oh, this is from the rest of the Host Club, they wanted to say-"

I was cut off by lips crashing into mine. The kiss was slightly aggressive, but gentle at the same time.

_Even her kisses are contradictory._

"I-I love you too, Kaoru."

I laughed a bit as she stared at me, shocked.

"W-What?"

"Happy Birthday, Ryu."

We kissed again, but broke apart when we heard snickering at the door.

"Aw! Don't mind us Ryu-chan!"

"I knew it, Kaoru! It's about time you made a move!"

"I must say, it is quite an interesting development."

"Good for you, Onee-san."

Everyone was there, minus Haruhi and Tamaki, and what they said made both of us blush bright red.

"So, um, where's Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"Oh, we're gonna go see them now!"

My brother was obviously upset about them being together and it seemed Yuuki was too.

"Well, let's go see what they're up to. You coming Kaoru?"

"Yeah."

Ryu and I walked behind the group, still nervous about being caught earlier. Our fingers brushed and we ended up holding hands the rest of the way. When soon reach a room, and when the door was opened, we saw Haruhi sitting on the floor blindfolded with earmuffs on.

"Wow Tamaki…"

"…didn't know you were…"

"…**into S & M!"**

Ryu chuckled, as the blindfold and earmuffs were removed. Just then, Haruhi spotted us holding hands.

"What'd I miss?"

"Let's just say…"

"…it's a long story."

* * *

><p>BTW: If you haven't figured out who, exactly, got left behind…let's just say a certain S&amp;M pervert ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm updating earlier than I normally do for 2 reasons. First off, I had time and felt like writing. ^^ The other reason is that I have posted a new Kuroshitsuji fanfic called ****Untamed****. Check it out if your interested, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

When we returned home the next day, our room was trashed. Clothes were thrown all over and our uniforms were shredded, as well as our school bags and bed.

"Great. What's got mom so pissed that she'd trash our room?"

"Well, um, Ryu? Do you remember that lamp you threw at the twins yesterday?"

"Yeah. What about-Are you serious! I threw _HER_ lamp! She's gonna kill me!"

"Wait Ryu! I think you've been saved for now!"

I looked over to where he was, and saw that he wasn't there. His voice had come from downstairs. I skipped steps to see what he could possibly be talking about, and saw him holding a note in the kitchen.

"So, what's this about me being saved?"

"Here, check it out."

He handed me the note, and I began to read the sloppy writing of our mother.

_Listen, you annoying pieces of crap. I've got to go out to help shoot a movie and won't be back till Friday, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, demon. I'll be back and you'll be punished for destroying that lamp. You just better hope you won't end up like your room when I'm done with you and if I find out you used MY money to fix your room, you better hope I don't find you._

"You gotta be kidding me."

"It's okay, Ryu. We'll figure out something."

I looked at Yuuki like he was mad and gripped his shoulders hard before spinning him around in circles.

"What are you talking about! We don't have to deal with that witch for a whole week! I couldn't be happier! Plus, we can wear normal clothes instead of those uniforms! It's been so long since I've been this happy!"

"Too bad it didn't last. Why does my amazing week just have to turn into a disaster?"

It was Monday and I was enjoying my freedom until the twins claimed we were all out of coffee and sent Haruhi (the host club's dog) and I (the host club's butler) to go get some more. I didn't mind at first, but when we returned, Haruhi tripped on a stone and was 'saved' by some weirdo as I too fell, landing on my back to protect the groceries.

"Are you okay? I wouldn't want you to get a scar on your cute little face, my fair maiden."

"Che, thanks for helping, jerk."

"Um, Ryu? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Who's this chick?"

I looked at the stranger, while Haruhi tried to turn in her grip with an annoyed face.

"I am Benio Amakusa a second year from St. Lobelia Academy and you, are nothing more than a barbarian forcing this young maiden to follow your ruthless ways!"

"Say what?"

**(Yuuki's POV)**

"Hey, where'd you two send Haruhi and my brother?"

I still had to call Ryu my brother as long as the host club was going on, and I knew that where ever those twins sent her, her good mood was going to crumble.

"No where special…"

"…we just sent them…"

"…**to get more coffee."**

The both shrugged their shoulders and turned back around to their guests, just as a certain guest spoke up about Tamaki's acting.

"Is that so. 'Even sacrifice my own life'? Isn't that an egotistical emotion?"

"Huh? Do you guys know what she's saying?"

I was pointedly ignored as she continued on.

"Are you under the impression that women left behind would be happy with just those words?"

Another girl spoke up now, her companion I'm guessing.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Silver Bell. Men are lower life forms who place honor above all else."

_Really? What kind of name is Silver Bell? And how come no one's saying anything?_

They had continued as I thought and someone entered the room as Tamaki asked,

"…Then which type of word would you prefer?"

"If it were me…I would never leave her alone. If you're going to fight, then fight together. If you can't accomplish it, then you should end your life together."

The mysterious weirdo bent to the floor on one knee and kissed Haruhi's hand, which made Tamaki flip. At that point, I noticed Ryu coming up behind them, anger overriding her once happy mood.

_Oh here we go, but where'd all the guests go?_

"Ah, right in front of here, by pure luck. Even though she's disguised as a boy, I could tell with one glance…Look, these clear womanly eyes…"

"Really…She's a diamond in the rough…"

"Look at this skin! It's so clear!…"

All of a sudden, Ryu's whole demeanor changed as well as her clothes (she had apparently put on her butler outfit at some point). She grabbed the hand of one of the girls and went to her knees.

"But, you young ladies are far more beautiful and deserve to be recognized as well."

The girls were taken aback by what she said and I couldn't help but join in her fun.

"Ryu…How could I have not noticed before? These girls are by far extremely beautiful, but compared to you…Who am I kidding? No mere woman could compare to you!"

"Yuuki…I vow that I shall never leave your side till the day my life ends. And I vow the same for you, dear Haruhi."

She walked over to Haruhi and bent down to kiss her hand, only to be slapped, rather harshly on the cheek.

"What are you touching you barbarian!"

"Ryu!"

"You're even more retarded than the rumors. It's no wonder, who would expect anything more from a frivolous garbage mob with a short history?"

They began introducing themselves as the Zuka Club, but I could care less.

"Ryu, are you okay?"

I lightly touched her cheek and she flinched back, eyes wide.

_Oh no. That chick is so dead when this is over!_

"Haruhi! We have a problem!"

She had just returned from putting away the coffee and when she saw the condition my sister was in, she grabbed Mori and Kyoya.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I would assume it's something similar to a panic attack. I'll get some medicine, Mori you're going to have to hold him down incase he reacts violently."

"Ah."

Everyone else was oblivious to what was happening. The twins were playing a video game, while Honey was trying to get Tamaki up.

"I d-don't know if it'll help, but I'm going to make some coffee."

"Thank you, but can you make some hot chocolate for Ryu? He doesn't like coffee."

"Sure. I hope he'll be okay."

She left to make the coffee as I tried to get Ryu to snap out of it. Every move I made caused her to flinch and fold in on herself. Kyoya returned and Mori grabbed Ryu's arms in one hand and held her mouth open with the other.

"I apologize about this Ryu, but you're having a panic attack and this is the only way to keep you from hurting yourself and others."

He tried to put the capsule in her mouth, but she spit it back out and refused to let him give it to her. We're lucky she wasn't screaming, but I knew why. If she was in her own little world, she wouldn't scream, just to keep out of trouble.

"Ryu, you have to take the medicine. You're not at home. Mother's not here. Please just come back."

Kaoru finally noticed that something else was happening and came over.

"Hey, what's wrong with Ryu?"

"She's having a panic attack due to Benio hitting her. I can't give her the medicine either, due to her continuously spitting it out."

He grabbed the capsule from Kyoya, and some water from a nearby table, put both in his mouth, and…well, he kissed my sister, forcing her to take the medicine. We apparently gained everyone's attention, at that point, and I sighed as it appeared the Zuka Club finally realized something.

"Wait, what just-"

"So that means-"

"You barbarians! Not only are you keeping a maiden hostage, but you are gay as well!"

All the host club sweat dropped at what happened as I put Ryu down on the couch, where she sat there, head cocked to the side, staring at the Zuka Club.

"As long as I know the situation here, I can't leave this kid somewhere like here. I'm taking this kid into the Zuka Club."

"Wait…Wait a minute!"

"Ahaha!"

"**Um, what's so funny, Ryu?"**

Everyone turned to look at Ryu who was laughing and holding her side, pointing at the Zuka Club.

"Lesbos!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Even Kyoya gave a chuckle as Mori smiled softly.

"**Ahaha! He said it!"**

The Zuka Club was less than pleased and decided that now would be the best time to leave.

"We'll come back tomorrow. We'll be expecting some good news."

"Look, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I'm going to call it a day too. Yuuki, tell me how Ryu does. Her hot chocolate is on the table by the window."

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I don't remember much of yesterday, but according to Yuuki, it was a mess. He told me not to worry about it and that I should avoid some girls from a different school. I believe he called them the Zuka Club or something.

"Hm? Hey Haruhi, what are you doing waiting outside of the host club room?"

"Oh hey there Ryu. You feeling better?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what happened…um, is there a reason why they're glaring at me?"

"What you dare-!"

"Don't bother Silver Bell. This _homo_ does not deserve to be scolded by us."

_Homo? Hm, whatever. They're probably the people brother told me about._

"Well, everyone was acting weird this morning. Might as well see what's up."

She opened the doors and we were greeted with the host club, but everyone (except Mori) were girls with over-the-top makeup. I looked at Haruhi who looked just as freaked out as me. The Lesbo-I mean the Zuka Club went on and on about being insulted but when the twins came up to me, I couldn't help but bust up laughing as Haruhi did the same with Honey.

"This-This is the limit! Ahaha…Just what are you doing?"

"**It's that funny?"**

"No duh! You guys look-aha-so stupid!"

They smirked and pulled someone out from behind the couch. It was Yuuki dressed up in some frilly dress and covered in make-up. I couldn't take it.

"O-Oh my gosh! Ahaha! Nii-san! I'm gonna die! Ahaha! My side-it hurts!"

"**Oh no, Ryu. It's Nee-san now!"**

"Whatever! I'm gonna die! Ha-Haruhi, save me!"

**(Yuuki's POV)**

"Yuuki, can you come over here?"

I walked over to Kyoya and saw him smirking.

"What's up?"

"I see Ryu's feeling better."

"Yeah, she's in a really good mood since mom won't be home for a while."

_Oops, I shouldn't have said that._

"I see. If you want, I could have her arrested for abuse you know."

"It's okay. Ryu wouldn't want to get others involved and she's still our mother. Someone has to take care of the movie business."

"As you wish. Although I don't think I've ever seen her this happy."

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen her truly laugh and smile since what happened. I just hope it'll last."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thought I'd update this since I had time ^^ Happy holidays, and please review! By the way, **_"Italic in quotes" _**is writing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

The week was over, and our mother _greeted_ us when we returned from school today. She immediately swung at us, managing to hit Ryu in the throat. She stumbled and coughed violently, but quickly regained her balance as mother continued to beat her. I would've done something to protect her, but she was covering me with her body, saving me from the onslaught of blows. Mother tired quickly today though, probably due to stress from work. So, she decided to beat Ryu close to death, before throwing us both out of the house.

"You stupid child! Demon! You don't deserve to live in a house that I pay for! Get out!"

She kicked Ryu out the door and grabbed my arm, throwing me out after her. Ryu tried to stand, but couldn't even sit up. I rushed to her side, asking the question we both needed an answer to.

"Ryu, what do we do? Where can we go?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but only succeeded in coughing painfully. She clutched her throat, eyes wide, before she used her finger to write something in the dirt.

"_Haruhi."_

"Okay, that'd probably be our best bet. I'd rather have it so that the Host Club didn't know too much, but are you sure? She might not have room for two more people."

Ryu just shook her head and smiled painfully.

"If you say so."

I put her arm around my shoulder and we began our long walk to Haruhi's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Haruhi's POV)<strong>

I had just finished making dinner for my father and I, and we'd just sat down to eat, when our doorbell rang. My father looked at me with a questioning look on his face. It was already late and neither of us new who would be coming to our house at this hour. I just hoped it wasn't the host club.

"I wonder who it could be. Haruhi could you get it?"

"Yeah. It probably just a neighbor or something."

I got up and walked to the door, but I didn't expect what I saw. Just outside, Yuuki was panting trying to hold up his sister, who was unconscious. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"H-Hey…Haruhi."

"Y-Yuuki! What happened?"

"Can we talk about that later? Ryu's kinda heavy and she's hurt."

"Sure. Tou-san!"

My father knew something was wrong when he saw Ryu and immediately picked her up.

"The poor thing. Haruhi let our guests in please, while I take care of him."

"Um, about that…that's actually my sister."

My father looked down at her and became even more concerned, before carrying her to my room.

"Yuuki, why don't you come in and shower. My father will take care of Ryu and I'm sure you need one. You look exhausted."

"Thanks Haruhi."

He leaned down towards me and I swear my heart picked up a few paces. He looked at me with his dulled teal eyes, before smiling and ruffling my hair as he headed to the shower.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"So what happened, Yuuki?"

He had just finished showering and was wearing some of Ranka's old clothes, even though they didn't quite fit. He sighed as he stopped towel drying his hair, glancing at Haruhi and Ranka, who were sitting across from him.

"You know how Ryu's been happier this week?"

Haruhi nodded, confused about what that had to do with Ryu's situation.

"Well, that was because our Mother wouldn't be home all week. She was on a business trip and trashed our room before hand, leaving a note telling us she'd be back by today."

He paused as Ranka, who had been filled in on the whole abusive mother thing, scowled and clenched his fists.

"Well, she waited for us to return and pretty much beat Ryu senseless. I wanted to stop her, but Ryu was protecting me and had a good grip too."

He rubbed his bruised forearm smiling slightly, although it was forced.

"She managed to literally kick Ryu out and threw me out as well. Personally, I think we were lucky this time that she did this. We won't have to deal with her for now until Sunday night and Ryu wasn't hurt nearly as bad, since mother was tired from work…"

He trailed off as he looked at Ryu's sleeping form in Haruhi's room. Then continued from where he left off.

"Ah, I'm sorry about intruding like this, though. We didn't know where to go and Ryu…said to come here."

"No problem! You're more than welcome here anytime. I just can't see how a woman would do such a thing to her own children."

"Thank you so much, sir."

Yuuki had bowed and Ranka seemed surprised at his actions, before smiling softly and getting up.

"No need for such formalities and call me Ranka! I am more than happy to share my home with some of Haruhi's friends. Let alone some cute ones~ Now, go get some rest. Haruhi, I'll be leaving early tomorrow for work, but I'll be back by lunch. Make sure you take care of Ryu and I am trusting you, Yuuki, to not try any funny business with my daughter."

"Of course, Ranka. I will restrain myself from getting too close to your beautiful daughter."

They both smiled, while Haruhi sighed at Yuuki's actions.

"I'm going to bed. Yuuki, there's another futon in the hallway. Just lay it out in here."

"Thank you. For everything."

And with that, they went to sleep.

**(Ryu's POV)**

I woke up sore, exhausted, and in pain. I realized then, that I wasn't in my house and everything came flooding back.

_That's right, mother came home and we're at Haruhi's…I think._

Just then, I felt a hot breath blow onto my neck. I tried to move, but whoever was holding me down, tightened their hold. I went to yell, but only succeeded in coughing and burning my throat, while apparently waking up Haruhi.

"Ryu?…"

She looked at me, rubbing her eyes before seeing my current predicament. Then, she laughed.

"Looks like Yuuki was really worried. He was suppose to sleep in the living room and if my father found him here…well, he must've saw him before he left and just didn't worry about it. Besides, he looks kinda cute."

I was shocked to hear this coming from Haruhi, but it made sense. Yuuki was practically on top of me, with one arm wrapped around my waist and our legs intertwined. His face pressed closer to mine and I tried to laugh, but ended up coughing more, thus waking him up.

"Hm? Ah! Ryu! You're awake!"

Instead of getting up, he just hugged me tighter and nuzzled his face into my neck. I smiled slightly, but winced when he hugged a bit too tight.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hey Haruhi? We should make some breakfast for Ryu!"

"Yeah, but I don't think we have enough food. I'd have to go to the store and-"

"Then let's go!"

I tried to stop him, but my throat burned and I had to take slow deep breaths.

"Oi, Ryu, are you okay?"

Haruhi and Yuuki both looked at me as I shook my head and pointed to my throat, opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Then, Yuuki grabbed my chin gently and I held my mouth open.

"Haruhi? Can you get me a flashlight real quick?"

She hurried off and returned with the flashlight, handing it to my brother, who shined it into my mouth. Soon enough, he let go, sliding his hand through his hair.

"Man, mother did a good job on your throat. It's swollen pretty bad and it looks really raw, so I suggest you don't speak for a while until it's cleared up a bit."

"Well that sucks. I'll make sure to get you some yogurt or something soft to eat when I go to the store. You should stay here and shower. I'm washing your clothes now and they should be done by the time you get out. Yuuki, you can-"

"I wanna go with you!"

"But…"

I had stood up and pushed them both out the door, before heading to the shower. Besides, Yuuki's got some competition and he needs to hurry it up if he really wants Haruhi. I took off the large t-shirt I had been in and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water run over my bruised and battered body. I got out and wrapped a towel around my petit form, before I went to Ranka's room and raided his closet to find a t-shirt I could wear out to the laundry room. I found nice big white one with the kanji for father written on the front. Because I was almost the same height as Ranka, it didn't quite cover the boxers I was wearing, but I could care less. I walked to the door, not bothering to put on shoes since it was just down the stairs. When I opened the door, though, it occurred to me that I might've taken longer in the shower than I thought, because Haruhi, Yuuki, and the host club were there at the door.

"We're back, Nee-san!"

Haruhi sighed and offered to go down to the laundry room and get my clothes, while everyone else came inside. I noticed that a few cheeks were red, but once again, I could care less. My jaw hurt and my throat was beginning to burn again, so I grabbed Yuuki's sleeve and pointed to the kitchen.

"**Aw! So cute!~"**

I was about to be pulled into a three way hug, but Yuuki intercepted them.

"Sorry guys, but no hugging today. Ryu doesn't need to be in any more pain than she already is."

Everyone got serious and it seemed to me that they had already been told what had happened. I tugged Yuuki's sleeve again and pointed at the kitchen.

"Oh, you need something in the kitchen, Ryu?"

I nodded and the twins came over, putting their arms on Yuuki's shoulders, before addressing me.

"Why aren't you…"

"…talking Ryu?"

"**Cat got your tongue?"**

I shook my head and decided that I could find the yogurt by myself. I headed to the kitchen and began digging through the bags, putting away everything until I found some yogurt. Then, grabbing a spoon, I returned to the living room. Haruhi had just returned, saying that my clothes weren't quite done yet. I just shrugged, spoon hanging from my mouth, and sat down on the floor to eat my yogurt. No one had answered the twins' previous question, and it looked like they were planning something.

"Hey Ryu…"

"…we heard a joke the other day…"

"**Do you want to hear it?"**

I shrugged, not really caring, knowing that whatever the joke was, I probably wouldn't laugh.

"How many Californian's does it take…"

"…to screw in a light bulb?"

I shrugged. Sure I've been to California, even lived there part of my life, but that doesn't mean I knew the answer.** (AN: No offense to any Californian's seeing how I too, am one!)**

"**None, they only screw in hot tubs!"**

I stopped eating my yogurt, dropping my spoon, before I started…well, coughing. I would've been laughing, but you see how that turned out. I kept coughing and it began to get really painful, causing me to clutch my throat in pain. The twins began freaking out, as Haruhi ran to the kitchen for water, and Kyoya and Yuuki came over to calm me down.

"What'd you do?"

"N-Nothing!"

"We just told her a joke!"

"Idiots! She wasn't talking for a reason!"

"**How were we suppose to know?"**

Haruhi returned with the water and handed Kyoya the glass, since I couldn't hold it, seeing how I was still coughing. Then, Kyoya spoke to me in a clam voice that was unusual for him.

"Ryu, you need to calm down and drink the water. I need to look at your throat, but I can't do that when you're coughing."

I nodded and slowly grabbed the glass and chugged down the water. Kyoya looked at me, double checking that I was calmed down, before holding my chin gently like Yuuki did this morning.

"This isn't good, Ryu, Yuuki."

"What do you mean? I thought it was just swollen and raw. Is there something else?"

"Her throat _is_ swollen and raw, but so are her vocal chords. She won't be able to speak for at least a week at best."

I closed my mouth, slightly depressed, and grabbed my yogurt again. The twins had asked Haruhi to make some tea and it sounded really nice right now. The twins and Tamaki had a silly conversation about _the great mystery _of Haruhi's apartment and the tea and cake were passed around. Haruhi chose strawberry and then it was my turn.

"So what cake do you want, Ryu-chan?"

I thought for a bit and was just about to point when Kyoya spoke up.

"You can't have cake, Ryu. Anything other than soft foods and cool drinks will only damage your throat more, which means you can't have the tea either."

I looked at him like he'd taken my heart, torn it out of my chest and stomped on it until it was mush. My mouth was hanging open in shock and a single tea dripped from my eyes. Everyone stared at me in pity, except Mori…and Kyoya.

"I'm not going to fall for your acting Ryu. No cake."

I dropped the act, wiping the tear, quickly before sitting in the closet eating my yogurt, depressed. Everyone was shocked that what I did was an act, but they quickly got over it when they began to eat the cake.

_That I can't have…_


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter is up! I felt bad for not letting Ryu have any cake, so I made sure to update quickly so she could have _something_ ;) please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I felt bad when Kyoya told Ryu that she couldn't have anything we brought. I specifically brought the African tea to share with her, only to find out she wasn't home and was actually here. And now, she can't have any of it. Technically, it was our fault too. If we hadn't tried to get her to talk, she might've been able to have some, but something in the back of my mind told me that it was a good thing Kyoya found out. When Haruhi and Yuuki told us what happened while we were outside, I was enraged. I felt bad that I hadn't noticed what was going on beforehand and that I wasn't there to keep her from getting hurt. Everyone began eating the cake, but I could only stare at it and poke it with my fork. Ryu was still sitting in the corner and had just finished her yogurt, making the gloom above her grow gloomier. I left my brother's side and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the table and onto my lap. She was surprised, but I just smiled as Tamaki went on and on about me harassing his other daughter, who was wearing inappropriate clothing. I just remembered that she was just wearing a t-shirt and some boxer shorts, and blushed as Haruhi left to get her clothes. She looked around, spotting her brother and making a motion with her hands.

"I'll see what I can find."

He got up and returned with a notepad and a pen, giving it to her. She scribbled something down and showed it to me.

"_Why did you put me on your lap? And do you have any yogurt?"_

I chuckled and shook my head.

"You looked depressed over there, so I thought you could use some company, and no…I don't have any yogurt."

_Grrrrr…_

She looked down at her stomach and Haruhi came over with her clothes.

"Come to think about it, it's already past lunchtime."

She was planning to get sushi and Ryu looked over at Kyoya with a hopeful look on her face. It looked like they were having a mental conversation of some sort, before Kyoya shook his head and she sulked.

_Ah, I get it._

"Um, Haruhi? Ryu can't hav-"

"Haru-chan! I wanna eat food that you make!"

Tamaki and my brother started sobbing; something about how they shouldn't have been holding themselves back, while Haruhi was getting ready to head to the market. Ryu got up and headed over to her, pointing at herself, then at the door.

"Oh, you want to go Ryu?"

"**We wanna go too!"**

"Me too! Me too!"

"It would be a good experience."

_I guess everyone's going._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

The host club and my brother headed down the stairs, but I noticed that Tamaki and Haruhi were missing.

_Nii-san's going to have a harder time than I thought._

Just then, Ranka returned from work and managed to take me back up to the apartment.

"Oh, I'm sooo glad that you're alright! How a mother could do such a thing-Ah, Haruhi, I'm home!~"

I wish I could laugh! Tamaki was pinning Haruhi and Ranka had _the _funniest face! I thought Ranka was going to kill him and, in a way, he did. Tamaki was thrown into a wall and began scrambling about, until Ranka stepped on him and the host club joined us.

"President, what are you doing? I thought you were up to something, you weren't coming down."

"Just as suspected, it was Haruhi's dad who passed by us downstairs. Why didn't you tell us Yuuki?"

"I wanted to see how long it took you guys to figure it out."

All they did was damage poor Tamaki's reputation even more. Then, he seemed to stand up for himself.

"Who are you calling a molester? I honestly…I honestly consider your daughter as my own!"

_And here I thought he was confessing. You got saved this time Yuuki._

* * *

><p>Everyone returned to sit around the table and laugh at Tamaki, who was sitting with me in Haruhi's closet, pouting. He was pouting, because he acted like an idiot in front of Ranka and I was pouting, because everyone was laughing and I still didn't have my yogurt. The host club was surprised when Ranka knew their names, but I had heard before hand who he had gotten the info from.<p>

"Hold on dad! This is the first time I heard that you were connected to Kyoya-sempai!"

"My my, but you never tell me about your school life. I was just worried."

"And Ryu, Tamaki! Stop cultivating mushrooms in someone else's closet!"

I turned and gave her a look that could melt anyone's heart and was therefore drawn into Ranka's death hug.

"Aw! Haruhi's anger face and Ryu's pouting face is soooo cute!"

When he finally let go, Haruhi grabbed my hand and headed to the door.

"Ah, where are you going?"

"To the supermarket. I have to get Ryu some more yogurt and this is just a waste of my time. I'll be back, so just stay out of trouble."

We began walking and I was oblivious to my surroundings. All I could think about was what kind of yogurt I should get.

_Hm…there's strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, banana…maybe I should ask for pudding too. I really like pudding…_

"Man, I never would've guessed dad and Kyoya-sempai…"

I looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Ryu? Did you know something about this?"

I was about to write something on the notepad she'd let me borrow, when a blonde blur ran past us. It was Tamaki and he was now trying to hide behind a pole. We walked over to him and he was crying. The other people walking down the street started whispering to each other, as Haruhi invited Tamaki to come with us. He wanted to eat nabe and I chuckled…well, tried to chuckle. I ended up coughing and Haruhi looked concerned.

"You okay Ryu? I don't think you can have nabe, so I'll try to find something for you too, okay?"

I nodded and scribbled something down on the notepad, showing it to her.

"_Can I get pudding too?"_

She giggled before nodding and we continued to the store, Tamaki still sobbing slightly while hanging onto Haruhi's coat.

We reached the store and Tamaki nearly had a heart attack.

"How can it be so lively! Is this a foreign supermarket?"

"It's always like this."

He continued to go around looking at everything, as well as trying to buy everything. Haruhi and him started looking for ingredients for nabe, so I pulled out my notepad.

"_Haruhi, I'm going to get my pudding and yogurt okay?"_

"Sure thing. Try to stay out of trouble though."

"_I'm not five Haruhi! Besides, I always shop at the supermarket. It's not like mother makes the food."_

She looked at me concerned again, but I just turned my head and rubbed the back of my neck, before heading to the refrigerated section. I had put on my headphones (I wouldn't leave anywhere without them) and turned up the volume as I looked at the different kinds of yogurt. Oblivious to my surroundings, I didn't notice someone come up behind me, until they reached over my shoulder and picked up a cherry flavored yogurt, while hugging me at the same time. They pulled my headphones off, and nibbled my ear, which I was _not _prepared for. I jumped and Kaoru laughed.

"Sorry Ryu, I couldn't help it! You were totally zoning out."

I sighed and noticed that everyone was here. Haruhi kicked them all out and I brought over my pudding and yogurt.

"Oh, Ryu. I got you some soup. You should be able to have that. I also got you some ice cream for later. Is vanilla okay?"

I nodded and hugged her around her neck, smiling. She smiled back, patting my head, before we went up to pay for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

The host club and Yuuki were all sneaking around the supermarket and I watched as Ryu walked away from Haruhi. I just stood there for a second, until Hikaru nudged me.

"Go on. I'll hold down the fort."

I nodded and headed towards her. She had her headphones on and was looking at the different yogurts. I came up behind her and selected one of my own, before taking off her headphones and nibbling her ear. I laughed when she jumped. She had obviously been in her own little world.

"Sorry Ryu, I couldn't help it! You were totally zoning out."

She sighed and looked around, finally noticing that we were all here. She then made her way over to Haruhi, who had decided that it was time everyone got out. I saw Tamaki hang back and I stood just inside the door.

"She's been through a lot."

I turned, surprised by Yuuki who spoke, and turned back to see Ryu hugging Haruhi.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad she's opened up more. She used to always be so alone. She never spoke to anyone unless it was necessary, let alone smile or be playful. All she ever did was protect me. I'm just glad she's finally found someone to protect her."

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, waving over his shoulder as he walked outside.

"You better take care of her! Or I'll sick my mother on you!"

I paled at the thought, but grew angry at the same time.

_I'll protect you, Ryu. Even if it means I have to go up against your own mother.._


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, and I tried a new point of view this time ^^ Hope you enjoy, especially now that Ryu's keeping secrets again ;) please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

My voice came back sooner than I expected and summer vacation was starting tomorrow. Everything just seemed great, until yesterday when my brother and I got a phone call during the host club…

"**Hello?"**

"Listen you little brats. You are to come home today to pack your things."

It was our mother.

"What for? I thought you didn't want us going back."

"I don't, but I have no choice. I met with Director Miyazuki at work and he asked it you two could stunt double for his new action movie coming out. It's good for your father's business so you two are leaving the moment summer vacation starts, whether you want to or not. But don't you dare think this changes anything! I still haven't finished dealing with you, demon!"

And with that, she hung up. Good thing too. If my hand tightened any more, she'd have to buy us a new cell phone, which would only piss her off even more.

"First she doesn't want us there, now she does. That b**** needs to make up her f***in' mind!"

"Ryu!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Please. The customers do not need to hear such foul language."

I rounded on Kyoya, gripping his shirt collar and pulled back to punch his smug little face, before arms wrapped around my body, pulling me back.

"Calm down Ryu!"

"Violence isn't…"

"..the answer!"

I continued to struggle, until something slipped over my ears and began blasting "Live Free or Let Me Die" by Skillet. I soon calmed down, yawned, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

The host club was pretty much over with, but I was still surprised when the twins' phone went off.

"**Hello?"**

They listened to the other end for a second, and neither of them looked pleased at whoever was calling. Ryu looked absolutely livid when she did respond.

"What for? I thought you didn't want us going back."

_Going back to where?_

I glanced at my twin who looked just as confused as I was, and we both got up to see what was going on. When we got closer, I could actually _hear_ Ryu grinding her teeth in anger, before she finally exploded.

"First she doesn't want us there, now she does. That b**** needs to make up her f***in' mind!"

I was shocked that she'd used such language and was slightly glad that none of the guests were close enough to hear it. Yuuki was slightly shocked too, but it seemed like Haruhi was even more unpleased.

"Ryu!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"Please. The customers do not need to hear such foul language."

When Ryu turned around, she was seriously pissed. She grabbed Kyoya by his shirt and was about to punch him but, angry or not, everyone knew she was going too far. My brother and I grabbed her around the waist to pull her back, as Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"Calm down Ryu!"

"Violence isn't…"

"..the answer!"

She kept fighting to get out of our grip and we were having a hard time holding her back, until Yuuki put her headphones over her ears. The music was extremely loud, but Ryu seemed to calm down quite a bit. What I didn't expect, was for her to fall asleep while having her eardrums blown out.

"**Wow…How can she sleep with that?"**

"Oh that? It's a great song and it always seemed to calm her down when mother really pissed her off. I don't know why, but the louder it is, the faster she falls asleep."

He sounded as though it was an everyday occurrence; like choosing what kind of cereal to eat for breakfast. Everyone just sweat dropped and my brother and I offered to drop them off. Yuuki just smiled like he always does, and the day ended without much else happening.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tamaki's POV)<strong>

I didn't know what was going on! I've tried calling Haruhi multiple times over the break to invite her on a commoner picnic with just the two of us, but she wasn't answering her phone. I even tried calling her dad at work, but he wasn't there either! I had no other choice. It was possible that she'd been kidnapped, so I called up the others.

"HARUHI'S MISSING!"

"What? Haru-chan's been kidnapped?"

"Bankrupt?"

"I've tried calling her since break started, but I can't get a hold of anyone! I bet they couldn't pay the rent anymore so she was sold into slave labor! Or they fled at night!"

"Poor Haru-chan!"

"Milord. Please lower your voice."

"Absolutely not! Something horrible must've happen-"

"Sorry to shatter your dramatic delusion, but Haruhi's in Karuizawa."

_What? Not only did she go bankrupt, but she fled to Karuizawa?_

"Kyoya, prepare the helicopter! Hikaru, Kaoru! Call up Ryu and Yuuki! We're going to save Haruhi!"

"Milord, there's just one problem with that."

"What could possibly be wrong with my amazing plan?"

"We just tried getting a hold of Ryu and Yuuki, but no one answered their phone."

"They must've been the ones to kidnap her! We must hurry!"

_But if they aren't home, would they really go with Haruhi?…Of course they would! Where else could they be?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"Yawn!"

I had gotten up early that morning, knowing that Haruhi was working at the pension we were staying in and that I'd have to be the one to wake up Ryu for our job later. I already had breakfast and was now heading outside wearing army print cargo shorts, tan sandals, and a black vest, over my white short sleeved shirt. I walked out of the pension and spotted Haruhi finishing up the laundry.

"Hey Haruhi!"

"Oh, good morning Yuuki. Why are you here again?"

Haruhi had quickly discovered the differences between Ryu and I, so she had no problem knowing who was who, unlike some of the other host club members.

"Hm? Oh, Ryu and I have a shoot going on here and this is the place my mother booked us. Why? You miss the host club already?"

She shook her head and looked towards the clouds, contemplating her answer.

"Not really. I does bother me that I didn't tell them I was coming here, but surely they can't be bored enough to bother me way…out…here?"

The wind had picked up significantly, but that wasn't the reason why she was freaked out. The host club had just arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I just finished dressing in the clothes my brother set out; army print cargo shorts, tan sandals, a black vest, and a blood red shirt. I walked slowly down the stairs and was met with the host club. Haruhi looked surprised and scared for some reason, but my brother seemed as calm as can be. Despite the fact that Tamaki was glaring holes through his head.

"Ah, Ryu! You're awake! Look who's here!"

"I noticed. Hey, Haruhi? You got any yogurt?"

She looked at me weird, probably wondering why I want yogurt, but nodded and left to get me some. Then came the questions.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE?"

"Geeze Tamaki, not so loud."

"We're here cause we have a sho-"

I covered Yuuki's mouth before he could give it away, and whispered in his ear.

"_Are you stupid? If you tell them, Kyoya will find out where our shoot is AND they'll totally destroy it! We don't need them getting on our mother's bad side, nor do we need them ruining the movie and our father's business. Got it?"_

"_Okay, okay, sheesh."_

"You have a what?"

"Oh, we're on a shopping trip for our mother. She had a job to do and left us here to buy her clothes."

Most of them believed that, but Kyoya and Kaoru looked like they didn't quite believe us.

_Oh well. They don't have to believe us, they just have to not find out what we're really doing._

* * *

><p>"How did we end up fixing the fence Honey?"<p>

Tamaki and Honey were suppose to fix the fence in order to earn 'refresher points'. The host club had somehow convinced the manager of the pension to let them do some kind of contest to see who gets the last room at the pension. I personally didn't care who it was, but it was fun watching them try.

"Kyoya, you aren't going to join the competition?"

"Like he would, Haruhi."

They both glanced at me as I took a nibble of a cookie; Kyoya looking less than pleased at my input and Haruhi looking confused.

"He doesn't have a reason to stay, nor does he profit. Am I right?"

"Well, yes, but why do you have a first aid kit next to you?"

"Ow!"

"That answer your question?"

I got up and grabbed a first aid kit that I had on the ground next to me, before heading towards Tamaki and the dead fence.

"Let me guess, hit your finger with the hammer?"

He nodded and I quickly bandaged his finger as the manager came by to check on his progress.

"Minus three points."

He began pouting and I decided that I might as well comfort him.

"It's okay Tamaki. Look I'll fix the fence for you okay? Go…be refreshing or something."

He nodded happily and walked away as I fixed the fence, managing to get four splinters and hitting my fingers multiple times. I got up, wiping sweat from my brow and headed to wear I heard the twins had made a mess, to fix that too. I was tired, but headed back out to check on Mori.

"So Haruhi, who do you think will win?"

"I have no clue."

"Are you serious?"

They, once again, were shocked to see me.

"Honey's out, because he's not the 'refreshing' type. Tamaki _could_ win, but he's and idiot who's too crazy over a game. Mori is the dark horse, but he'll drop out if Honey does. The only guys left are Hikaru and Kaoru."

"You're absolutely right, Ryu. I wouldn't expect you to figure it out so quickly."

"Please, I'm way smarter than I look. Besides, I'm sure things will get more exciting soon enough."

I walked away from them and went over to Mori, handing him some water.

"Thanks."

"Hey, can I chop wood too? It'll give you some time to rest."

"Ah."

He handed me the ax and I set it down before setting my vest on it. Mori looked at me, confused about what I was doing. Then I removed my shirt, exposing the bandages around my whole upper body. He blushed a bit, but I just smirked before putting my vest back on and began chopping logs. The host club gathered, along with the manager and a few of the guests.

"Who's he?"

"I don't know, but he's refreshingly cute."

"Oh! Isn't that one of the guests? I'd stop him, but he looks like he's enjoying himself…Plus he's the one who fixed the fence and cleaned the dirt up earlier. He deserves 75 refreshing points."

I finished up pretty quickly and stretched as I met up with Yuuki.

"Hey Ryu. I see you're putting on the pressure in this refreshing game. Hurry it up though. We have to leave soon."

I nodded and went around the pension after hearing Tamaki on the piano. I saw Kaoru talking to Haruhi and felt my chest hurt for a second. I checked my bandages, but nothing there, so I didn't know what it could be. I walked closer and heard a bit of their conversation.

"You two are always together huh."

"I guess. We've been together since we were born and we didn't have other friends. We thought the world was only filled with idiots until a few years ago."

"Oh, I see."

"But…If it's you, we'd let you in. Wanna sleep in our bed with us?"

_Oh hell no._

I got closer to hit Kaoru, but I saw a glint above them. One of the guests went to open the window and it fell somehow. I knew it was too late for shouting, so I ran over and shoved them both away.

"Kaoru! Haruhi! Ryu?"

Kaoru had protected Haruhi, only getting a small scratch on his cheek, while I managed to get hit in the shoulder. Plus, the window pane landed on my ankle, bruising it for sure. And yet, all I could think about was-

_My mother's gonna kill me._

* * *

><p>Hikaru looked really worried. He was shaking pretty badly, but I could see something else in his eyes. Mischief. Yuuki had run over with the rest of the host club, and the manager, before he looked me over.<p>

"Ryu! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Relax. I'm fine. I just got nicked on the shoulder and it landed on my ankle, so that's probably messed up as well."

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Can you stand?"

"Go. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I brushed his cheek with the back of my hand and smiled gently.

"Refreshing brotherly love! One hundred refreshing points! The winners are the Hitachiin brothers!"

They were happy about their victory and celebrated as I rose from the floor, before the manager walked up to me.

"Oh, actually I wanted to ask this young man something."

"Yes miss?"

"What is your name? You've fixed all of these young men's chores and were quite refreshing while doing so. I actually gave you more than 100 refreshing points, but because you were a guest, I couldn't make you the winner of this competition. So, I just wanted to know your name and if you'd consider working here over the summers in the future."

"I'm Ryu Takamura, miss, and I would love to work at your lovely pension over my summers."

"Oh you're such a gentleman!"

The manager walked inside to continue working and I just managed to hear Haruhi freak.

"No way! That was part of your strategy?"

"**We'll never tell."**

I saw Hikaru still shaking and I knew that, even if it was part of their strategy, Hikaru was still scared for his brother.

"Ryu! I got the first aid kit!"

"Yeah, no need to yell. I took a step toward him, but my ankle hurt and I stumbled a bit.

"Ryu?"

It was Kaoru who'd spoken up this time, looking twice as worried as my own brother. I was still upset with him about what he'd said to Haruhi earlier, so I showed it.

"_What?_"

"Are you angry about what we did?"

"No. I'm angry because it seems that _you'd_ much rather care about your brother's relationship than your own."

I stormed off to my room and sat on the bed, facing the window so Yuuki could rewrap my bandages. Under the bandages were the same scars as before, but there was a new one that went from my, now bruised, left shoulder to my right hip. Yuuki ran his finger across it, causing me to flinch slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I still couldn't protect you from mother."

"It's not your fault. I should've seen her come up behind us when we got home to pack. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Just don't Yuu. We still have to go to the shoot, so bandage it quickly."

He finished and we snuck out before the host club noticed us leaving, but I left a note for Haruhi that we won't be back till mid afternoon tomorrow.

_I just hope I can make it through the shoot with these injuries. If not…who know what'll happen._


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter, where you learn just _what_ Ryu and Yuuki do ^^ it's kinda short and I apologize, but I've been trying to work past a writers block. So, yeah...please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"Cut! Yuuki-"

"I'm Ryu, sir."

"Ryu, whatever, you did the jump wrong. You're suppose to land in a crouching position and slowly look up towards the camera smirking! Again!"

I was concerned for Ryu. After what happened earlier with the window, she was hurt and this stunt involved using both, her shoulder and her ankle. Normally, she'd have no problem. The stunt was a simple car jump, similar to the ones we've done in other movies, but slightly more complicated.

She was to run towards a speeding car, jump over it, twisting to put her hand on the roof, and push off, doing a few flips, before landing in a crouch. The twisting mid-air hurt her shoulder, but she kept it hidden like she was suppose to. It's just the landing is a bit rough and most of the weight is placed on the ankles. I would do it, but I had my own stunts to do and Ryu always takes the more dangerous ones.

"Cut! Everyone, take a 5 minute break!"

I ran towards Ryu as she laid down on the set, breathing hard.

"You okay, Ryu?"

She just looked up and smiled, ruffling my hair.

"I'll be fine. I'll get it right in the next take. The sooner we get back, the better. Don't want the host club finding out."

"Ah."

"Hey, don't go Mori on me now!"

I chuckled at her reference just as the director ended our break and we got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I had quickly stripped Hikaru after what happened with Arai and walked out just as he was leaving.

"Will you apologize to Hikaru for me?"

"No need to apologize. It was my fault…Sorry."

"It's okay."

We all smiled and waved as he rode off on his bike. When he was out of earshot though, Haruhi busted me.

"Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru? And where's the cut on your cheek?"

She freaked out and began rubbing where I had covered my cut.

"I just covered it with makeup…and Hikaru has yet to recover his spirit. Oh! And I wanted to ask you a few things."

"Huh?"

"First off, can you go out with me tomorrow to buy some things to make up with Ryu? And maybe something to cheer up Hikaru too."

"Sure. But you should make up with Ryu yourself."

She pointed behind her shoulder where Ryu was hanging off Yuuki's shoulder as the car behind them drove off.

"Ah, perfect! Kaoru! Can you help me with Ryu?"

"Sure, but what happened?"

I lifted Ryu bridal style in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck getting closer to me, before she bit my ear HARD.

"Ow! Ryu! What're you doing?"

I just barely managed to not drop her as she smirked evilly at me.

"Hehe, revenge for…inviting Haruhi…to…bed…"

She let go of my neck and fell asleep, while I was shocked. _She heard that? No wonder she was mad at me._ Yuuki clapped my shoulder, smiling, before speaking.

"Looks like you gotta make it up to her. What're you gonna do?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I awoke wearing just my bandages and boxers, all my bruises and scrapes from the shoot exposed. I went to sit up, but was pulled back down by arms on my waist.

"Nii-san?"

I turned around in their grip to come face to face with a shirtless Kaoru. Heat flowed up to my cheeks and I did what any person would do. I hit him.

"Ow! Ryu, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing half naked in my bed?"

He looked down and smirked before tackling me to the floor.

"What else could I be doing?"

The heat on my cheeks grew, but I glared at him.

"I'm not falling for your brotherly act Kaoru. I'm still mad at you."

He got off and pouted as he picked me up off the floor. I winced when I put too much weight on my bruised ankle, and noticed the alarm clock.

7:10

_Are you serious? WAY too early._ Kaoru put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek as we sat back on the bed.

"Okay, you're being too…nice. What do you have planned?"

"Oh, well aren't you a smart one. I'm trying to hook up my brother and Haruhi, if you wanna know. Now, get some breakfast while I start phase one. Yuuki said you guys have a shoot today, and you need to eat."

"Wait, how did you-"

"Your brother told me, but I knew you were sneaking off. Be careful though. I can't do anything with a broken girlfriend."

He pecked me on the lips before heading out the door. _This doesn't mean I forgive you…but I'm getting there._

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

The date between Hikaru and Haruhi began going really well, after the whole ice cream incident. We decided to head back, but I had another idea.

"Hey Kyoya? Could we go here?"

I pulled out a paper with an address on it that Yuuki had secretly given me.

"Why do we have to come with you? Surely you can go yourself."

"I would, but I thought Tamaki would like to see a movie shoot. I'm sure that even _you_ are interested in what Ryu and Yuuki do."

"I want to see what my daughter does! Surely her and her brother must look amazing!"

"Ugh, since Tamaki's so into it…"

"Perfect."

We caught a couple of taxi's and drove to the set. Kyoya apparently knew the director, so we were even able to get closer as long as we didn't touch anything. Glancing around, I spotted Yuuki and we ran over. He looked exhausted, but smiled anyway.

"Hey guys! I see you made it."

"Wow Yu-chan! This is really cool! Right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"What kind of movie are you doing?"

"An action drama. Something to do with twins who never knew each other and ended up on opposite sides of the law. My character is a junior CIA agent while Ryu's is a mafia assassin or something.

"Where _is_ Ryu?"

"Oh…Well I'm finished with my stunts, but she should be still doing hers. Follow me. She'll be surprised to see you guys if she even notices."

"What do you mean, Yu-chan?"

He just smirked and said, "You'll see."

He led us around the different sections of the shoot, until we reached a set inside a building that looked like a dark street downtown. We covered our ears as tires screeched and a large black van sped over to a single figure sitting on a motorcycle.

"Ah! Yu-chan! That person's gonna get hit!"

"Shhh. Just watch, Honey."

The person lifted their helmeted head as the van sped towards them. The van hit the motorcycle, sending it down the street with a flash of sparks as the host club gasped. The person who was on the motorcycle, was now on top of the vehicle, hanging on as it twisted and turned trying to shake the person off. The person swung down to the back of the van, pulling something out of their pocket as they opened the van's back door.

There were some loud bangs and said person climbed into the back of the van, knocking people out onto the street in the process. The van's doors were swung open and the host club saw the helmeted figure fighting the people in the van, until a bang was heard and they fell backwards out the doors.

The person grabbed the door handle and managed to swing back into the van, throwing the last of the people out and shooting the driver. The car began loosing control, tossing the figure about as they grabbed a large duffle bag and jumped out the back, just as the van hit something and exploded.

The person opened the bag, revealing loads of cash, before zipping it shut, tossing it over their shoulder, and removing their helmet. The host club gasped as the saw tat the mysterious motorcycle rider was in fact Ryu.

_Damn, she's cute._

"Cut! Perfect Ryu! I'm glad we didn't have to shoot that one more than once. Excellent job. As expected from the twin daredevils! We're done for today! It's suppose to rain and the rest of the shots are outside, so lets pack up and head back!"

The man walked away after patting Ryu on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryu! Look who's here!"

Ryu glanced towards us and her eyes grew wide, but narrowed quickly when she spotted her brother. She started making her way over here, but was grabbed by some lady wearing a headset. She conversed a bit, but was dragged away none the less.

"Yuuki! When I get out of this get up you better be runnin'!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

When the make up artist and costume designer finally released me, I returned to where the host club had been waiting. I spotted my brother and quickly put him in a choke hold, hitting him on the head multiple times until he begged forgiveness.

"Aw, forgive him Ryu-chan!"

"Yeah, we just wanted to see what kind of work my daughter does."

"Ah."

"Ugh, fine…Hey, shouldn't we be heading back? What if Haruhi and Hikaru come back?"

"She's right! Onward men!"

We all began heading towards our limos, but I began limping again and stayed towards the back of the group. I saw Kaoru look around before spotting me and coming over.

"You okay Ryu?"

"Ah, I just hurt is all."

Next thing I know, he's carrying me bridal style to the limo. I was too tired and sore to argue, so I just relaxed and fell asleep.

_I guess I'll forgive you this time, Kaoru._


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter is up! And I wanted to let my readers know that I am following the manga series since it's more interesting and I haven't seen anyone do the manga series yet O.O I hope you enjoy and review! And I don't own "You Make Me Feel" by Cobra Starship  
><strong>**_Bold Italics-English_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Yawn!"

"Hey, you tired or something Ryu?"

I smirked at Kaoru from my place on the window sill, pulling him closer by his tie.

"Wouldn't you know? I didn't get a lot of sleep after what happened over the summer…at your place."

Kaoru somehow convinced my brother and I to stay at his place over the summer (my mother had other work to do and didn't care). Needless to say, it was torture. The girls in the room went wild, talking about a love triangle or something. I felt glares from someone, but ignored them and pulled Kaoru even closer when Kyoya announced that the host club was over.

"See Kaoru? Even Kyoya wants us to have our alone time."

"I do not. I'm just being forced to play a card game and I wanted to drag you two love birds down with me."

Everyone played the game Haruhi taught us and we all said what we ended up with.

"**Rich men!"**

"I'm a nobleman!"

"Everyman…"

"How did I, the king, become the poor man?"

"This isn't good for me and Haruhi then…is it…"

Haruhi and I ended up getting 'destitute' and Yuuki somehow got everyman. Kyoya began smiling evilly and then, I knew we were in some deep crap.

"No. For the next two weeks, you and Haruhi are my slaves."

"Not unless you get past me!"

"Tamaki-senpai, you're stuck in this with us _poor man_."

That sent him in his corner and I just left for home, hating what torture Kyoya was going to put me through for the next two weeks.

* * *

><p>"How did I end up doing this again?"<p>

I was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt, tan painter pants, and a bandana over my short hair. Kyoya stood further away, writing in his black notebook as he instructed me where to put the boards I was carrying.

"You don't remember? I would be more than glad to remind you."

"No thanks jerk. What I want to know is, what the hell am I doing?"

He sighed at my choice of language, but answered me anyway.

"You are helping my class set up for the festival, and when you're finished, I have more things for you to do."

I just rolled my eyes and continued 'helping' until it was time for the host club. There, I collapsed on the couch as Yuuki waved his notebook in front of my face, to cool me off. Tamaki yelling did absolutely nothing to disturb my lack of attention or any one else's.

"**That's a job for the poor and destitute."**

"Why you-"

"Thanks guys, just give me even more work."

"It can't be helped, Tamaki, Ryu. They're busy preparing for the festival. Let's just make the best of this partnership."

Next thing I know, everyone's over by Haruhi as she explained the two types of threat letters.

"Seven letters were made with newspaper clippings, while five are completely blank."

_Hm? Blank letters? No way…_

"Hey Yuuki, pass me one of those blank ones. I wanna check something."

He gave me one and I took a deep breath through my nose, before I smirked. Turning to Yuuki, I spoke in English.

"_**Hey, isn't this like the letters from that one British movie we did?"**_

"_**The one where you and I had to actually act and send secret letters back and forth between the houses? And the letters couldn't be read unless you used heat?"**_

"_**Yeah. They smell like citrus, just like those letters. You think they're the same?"**_

He just winked, putting a finger to his lips. Looks like this is going to stay between us.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, Haruhi. I just think we should focus on the letters with newspaper clippings."

Each host went through their own theories, but Renge's seemed the most plausible.

"So we have two theories? A personal grudge and people who hate our club. Did you guys ever think it could be both?"

Everyone ignored me and continued until the football club waltzed in. The leader was eating an orange, but it wasn't peeled. I thought it was weird, but hey, whatever floats his boat. He and Kyoya talked for a bit and I learned that he's the one with a personal grudge but-

"Hey! If you have a grudge, settle it in the competition."

"Okay then. Let's see how talented the chairman's son is. Oh, and think fast!"

He threw a football that they had with them at Tamaki's head. He dodged, but now it was headed towards Honey. Honey's eyes grew wide when he knew he couldn't react fast enough, but I had gotten up. I reached out and caught the still spinning ball in one hand.

"Hey, even an orange sucking idiot should know better than to throw a ball indoors. Let me return it to you."

I threw the ball and it hit him hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. I learned football for a movie once, and my skills were superb. Even the director was surprised at how easily football came to me.

The football club growled at me before leaving, obviously upset that they could be defeated by such a weak looking person. Not that it bothered me. I just wanted to go home and sleep, but my boss had other ideas.

"_Everything you want so let me get up there._

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere._

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like."_

"Hello?…Now? You know I have the school festival!…She is?…Ugh, fine. Be there in fifteen."

I hung up and looked at Yuuki.

"Was that boss?"

"What, you don't remember her ring tone? Yes, that was her. _You_ don't have to work, but I need to be there since Kyo is sick and can't make it. Hikaru, Kaoru I trust that you'll take him home?"

"**Sure thing!"**

"Have fun, Yuu. I probably won't see you till tomorrow."

It's a good thing mom went on another business trip or I'd make him stay with the twins. _I just hope I don't end up getting sick with all the work I'm doing._

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I began to get a bit worried when I saw Ryu running all over the school. She was definitely paler than normal, but she still had plenty of energy so I didn't worry too much. I was more worried about building up physical strength for the race.

"The race requires physical strength, but that can easily be offset by our intelligence. So wouldn't it be better to form a suitable strategy instead of wasting effort? Are you guys even listening?"

Most of the host club was working out at this point. Haruhi walked over and asked us why we were so worried.

"We may be athletic, but no where near the strength of the football club. If we had that much strength, there'd be no point in being in the host club. What about you Haruhi, Yuuki, Ryu?"

"According to Haruhi's junior high records, she takes more than 11 seconds for the 50-meter run. Yuuki takes at least five seconds and Ryu-"

He paled and looked at Ryu, who was sleeping upside down on a couch nearby. Everyone gathered around Kyoya and looked at what could've made him go pale.

"Woah! Ryu-chan's really good!"

"She does the 50-meter in 3.5 seconds?"

"She can lift over 175 lbs!"

"She has also played many sports and martial arts. She's a third degree black belt in karate, judo, and aikido. She never participates in kendo tournaments, but I'm sure she'd have Mori running for his money. Plus, she's been on the soccer, football, rugby, tennis, track, and cross country teams when we were in school. My sister's a pretty quick learner and she's probably the best stunt double in the movie industry because of it."

I looked over at her, mouth open in shock until Tamaki mentioned uniforms. Gotta have my priorities in check!

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"So, how's the search for the letter writer coming along?"

I looked up from my place on the couch, now fully awake as Haruhi began talking about Kuze (the orange sucker).

"He was pretty fishy at first, but he's more open about confronting the host club. It's possible that he's being falsely accused…and then there's the blank letters."

"Haruhi, the blanks don't necessarily have to do with the threat letters you know."

She didn't hear me, but Kyoya pretty much said the same thing so I'm sure they'll figure it out.

"At any rate, Ryu, Haruhi, I need you two to memorize this before the race."

"Darn, you noticed I was awake. And here I was hoping to get out of more work."

"Now, now, Ryu. Since you're such a 'quick learner' I'm sure you'll have no problem memorizing the layout of the school."

"Slave driver…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go Haruhi."

And so, I proceeded to drag Haruhi around the campus to learn the layout a bit better. I always was more of an image learner. On our way around the campus, Haruhi and I spotted Kuze speaking with Kanan from the student council.

"Hey Ryu, you don't think-"

"Haruhi, I try to rarely think unless it's necessary, but yes. I know the true person behind both sets of letters. I merely wished for someone else to discover it themselves."

I smiled innocently at her and she just sighed.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you and Kyoya are related."


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning! This may be slightly depressing, but wait until the next couple chapters and you'll see some kick butt action ;) Please review and enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

It was finally the race day and I was a bit confused at what we were wearing. Ryu and I were wearing white cheer outfits, and there weren't exactly easy to move in. Seeing how this was a race, I hardly understood the need for such clothes. But this _is _the host club we're talking about, so I guess I can get over it.

The girl from the student council began explaining the rules, but I toned her out when I heard Ryu cough. She was really pale and I could hear a slight wheeze in her breath, even though she was trying to hide it.

"Ryu, you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

I was about to question her again, when the race began. The first part was a reflex quiz. Ryu and I just stood back and let Tamaki handle it. We were more interested in thinking of an easy way over the slippery slope. Tamaki and the twins slid down it and one of the football guys quickly passed them. Then, it hit me.

"Hey Mori! Throw Honey to the top!"

He nodded and Honey was quickly launched to the top, and we continued to the next couple stages. The second was math and a hundred chin-ups, left to Honey, Mori, and Kyoya. The third was memorization and tightrope walking, in which Ryu decided to show off and did it blindfolded while walking on her hands. The football team was shocked, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

"My goodness Ryu. Aren't you having fun!"

She smiled slightly, before coughing some more. I had little time to worry though, since I had to do the free throws for the next stage, while the twins matched paintings. Quickly passing, we all ran to the next site. When we reached there, we were in for a shock.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I was exhausted and most certainly sick. I had been, since a few days ago, but I was really good at hiding it. Today, though, my façade was beginning to slip. It didn't help that Tamaki had us change into thicker clothes when we reached the west gym. My fever was definitely getting worse and being on water made my stomach churn dangerously.

"Hey Suoh! Catch!"

I turned and watched as Kuze threw an orange, which stupid Tamaki jumped out of the boat to catch. Knowing that the thick clothes would be extremely heavy in water, I stripped down to my black muscle shirt and cargo shorts, jumping in and pulling Tamaki back in the boat.

"You okay Ryu?"

It was Kaoru this time, who was asking as I coughed and wheezed with effort. He slowly rubbed my back, trying to get some warmth back into me as Haruhi asked about the last clue.

"What does 'between the holy mother and angel' mean?"

After pitying her, Tamaki went to explain.

"Many famous places have been redone here in the gym. For example, Palazzo Dario, San Marco, Ducale, and Sant'Angelo Santa Maria Della Salute."

I was going to tell them that it seemed too easy, but I had another coughing fit and Haruhi began discussing the letters.

"Kuze said before that he had a connection to the student council. I think he may have asked Mitsuyama for help, then convinced them to remove themselves from the race to make it easier for them to win. Ryu and I saw them yesterday, and I believe that she's in a position where she can't act against Kuze. I think she may have a grudge against him which is why she tried to prevent him from having a face off with us."

I wanted to tell her that she was slightly wrong in her theory, but my lungs were obviously protesting any speaking right now.

"Quite a bold theory, but is there any basis for her grudge?"

"After some research, I discovered that Mitsuyama's family holds the second largest share in Japan for imported produce. Their direct competitors, but their business dropped last year and there are rumors that Kuze is talking about merge deals."

I ignored the rest of their pointless babble, resting as much as I could before I told them that we were headed for a construction zone and NOT where the crown was. When we did reach the site, I stared at them like they were the biggest idiots in the world, which they kinda were.

"I tried to tell you. This area's still under construction."

"Why didn't you…"

"…tell us…"

"…**EARLIER?"**

I went to explain, when I got extremely dizzy, falling to my knees to try and keep the world from spinning.

"**Ryu!"**

They surrounded me and began yelling if I was okay, but all it did was make my head hurt. A hand touched my forehead and I looked up to see Kaoru's face scrunched up in concern. I gently pushed his hand away and stood, before running towards the _real_ site. I heard them calling me, but I ignored them, grabbing Haruhi and carrying her to the site. I set her down next to the pool as we caught our breath.

"There it is!…The crown!"

"I'll get it…you stay here and-"

I swayed slightly and Haruhi kept me from falling.

"Ryu! Are you okay? Ryu!"

"S-Stop shouting…I'll be fine…the crown-"

Just then, the door flew open and two football team members flew towards us.

"Get out of the way!"

They shoved us both in the pool as Tamaki and the rest showed up. Haruhi was still wearing her heavy clothes, so I did my best to push her toward the edge. When Kyoya grabbed her, my body relaxed and my energy was all used up. I heard another splash and felt someone pulling me out of the pool. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry orange head above me, before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I was really concerned for Ryu when I saw her fall into the pool. I knew she was sick when she collapsed at the construction site, but if she got any worse, I don't know what I'd do. We returned to the music room, to change before heading to the chairman's office. Ryu had been laid on the couch and I had decided to stay behind to watch over her. There was just one thing I had to do first.

_SMACK!_

Eyes turned to Kyoya and I as soon as I had punched him in the face. Hikaru held me back as Kyoya got up, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been working Ryu so hard she wouldn't have ended up like this! Why couldn't you have cared more about the people around you rather than money? You greedy bastard!"

I shrugged off my brother's arms and made my way back over to Ryu. Her face was scrunched up and I gently ran my fingers through her short auburn hair, before Kyoya walked up to me.

"I apologize. I should not have worked her as hard as I did, but she never complained and I didn't begin to notice her symptoms until she began coughing in the gondola. She does an exemplarily job at hiding what she is feeling. I will be more than willing to pay for anything she needs until she is in good health."

He bowed slightly and headed out the door with the rest of the host club, Yuuki patting my shoulder on his way out. I changed the cloth on her forehead and heard her mumbling in her sleep. I got closer and began to understand what she was saying.

"I miss you, Tou-san…mmhm…Kaoru…"

When she said my name, I felt my heat skip a few beats as I stroked her cheek.

"I'm right here, Ryu. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

The next day, I somehow made it out of bed and was able to make it to the school festival. I knew it was really important for me to be there as a host club member, and I couldn't stay behind since mother was apparently going as well. Yuuki and I were quickly changed and out assisting the different parents, when I heard a small commotion. I saw the twins drag Haruhi off towards a very good looking woman, before Kaoru spotted me.

"Come here Ryu! I want you to meet my parents!"

I hadn't seen his parents when I was at the twin's house over the summer, because they had both gone on a business trip. So this was my first time meeting them.

"Mom, this is Ryu!"

"She's Kaoru's girlfriend!"

Kaoru and I blushed slightly (luckily no one had heard the outburst) until the woman began looking at me up and down.

"Hm…so you're the girl Kaoru's been talking about…"

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

She walked around me, nodding every so often, before getting really close to my face.

"You have great posture and amazing skin, and it seems Kaoru took the measurements perfectly, but you should get your hair trimmed a bit…"

She trailed off and put her hand to her chin.

"You…I've seen you somewhere before, I'm sure of it…"

"Oh, well it may have been in a movie or you may have seen my brother and I during a shoot. Our father is Hito Takamura. I'm sure you've met before."

She hit her fist onto her palm finally connecting the dots.

"Ah! That makes sense. I visited one of your shoots before! Back when you two were only 7 or 8. Where is your brother?"

"He's still helping our with the roulette wheel. Is this you husband, Miss Hitachiin?"

She turned to the man beside her and smiled affectionately.

"Oh yes! And please, call me Yuzu! After all, you're practically part of the family now."

She smiled sweetly at me as her and her husband walked out. I felt someone's hand touch my cheek and turned to see Kaoru.

"Ryu, you okay? Why are you crying?"

I looked shocked and realized that I had indeed shed a tear. I let Kaoru wipe it for me, before answering him.

"I guess I've never felt what it was like to have an actual mother…the way she smiled at me makes me wonder if my own mother would ever do the same."

I walked away, heading to where our mother would most certainly be making her entrance at and making sure Yuuki and Kaoru didn't follow.

* * *

><p>In the central salon, I over heard Kyoya's father saying something about him possibly becoming the heir and silently congratulated him. My brother and I were dragged off and forced to change before my mother showed up, and I just hoped that she didn't show up before we got back. The different hosts took turns touring parents and students alike around the campus in a carriage.<p>

It continued like this for a while, but soon the student activities were over and there was still no sign of mother. We were all resting in the club room as the dance party was being held and I was fidgeting impatiently, as Haruhi looked like she was going to hurl. I jumped when a man opened the door and ushered Tamaki out. Turns out, Tamaki had a run in with his grandmother and the whole story behind their confrontation began.

"It's easy to sympathize, but I'm glad Tamaki is who he is."

My brother and I looked around and saw just how genuinely all the hosts felt about that, before we all headed out to the dance party. The twins had somehow made Haruhi wear a dress and she was now Haruhi's cousin, Natsumi. I was going to ask her to dance, to keep my mind off my mother, when I spotted Tamaki, gentle shoving him towards her and distracting the adults he was once speaking with.

The annoying adults asked many questions, before they all went quiet at how Haruhi was acting. I was silently hoping for a way to get them both out of this mess, when Tamaki fixed it all on his own.

_Looks like Nii-san lost any chance. Tamaki just won her over._

Just then, I spotted a long brown hair and a flash of grey. It seems that mother had finally made it and was none to pleased about having no one welcome her in. I looked for Yuuki and quickly noticed that he was on the far side of the room, before heading towards the woman I hated most.

"Good evening mother. You've made it just in time for the dance party."

_SMACK!_

Every eye in the room turned to me as my cheek began to turn red, my mother glaring at me.

"You stupid child. I get here and it took you this long to greet me? Useless piece of trash."

I covered up my scowl with a small smile and bowed before leading her to the dance floor. I felt the host club's eyes on me and spotted Yuuki being held back as I got in position to dance with my mother. She had my hand in a death grip and I could already feel her bruising my side with the way she held it tightly. I held in a grimace and continued to dance elegantly with her until the song was over.

I bowed and linked arms with her and lead her towards where I knew some possible business partners waited, one of them being Mr. Ootori. She began conversing with them all and I tuned out, silently standing behind her until I heard insults.

"Yes, he would have been a great man if not for what happened. I was certain he wouldn't want his business to be taken over by any _useless trash_. So I quickly took up the task and have been raising my two _simpleton _children as well. I'm thinking about selling the business too. This child is obviously _incapable _of handling such a task."

I grit my teeth in frustration, not because she so blatantly insulted me, but because she was even _considering_ selling my father's company. I glared pointedly at her and she noticed, turning around and hitting me with the same hand that held multiple rings. I felt warm liquid drip down the side of my face, but ignored it as my mother yelled at me.

"You dare glare at me, you adolescent fool? You should be lucky I even consider you my child after what you've done! You are in no position to take over your father's company when all you do is play around in your stupid club! I'm leaving and I'd better not see you while I'm there!"

She turned around and left, before the room turned back to me. I bowed to the adults and calmly apologized.

"I apologize for the trouble my mother has caused. I hope this changes nothing as far as my father's business goes, and humbly wish that you will all consider any future business propositions without having this outburst in mind. Please enjoy the rest of you evening, Mr. Ootori, Mr. Sato, Miss Yamada, and Mr. and Mrs. Inoue."

I bowed and, after hearing their satisfaction, headed out of the room and down the hall to the music room.

_Thanks ever so much mother. I've always wanted to be slapped in front of potential business partners. B****. You even try and sell father's company, and you'll regret far more than having me as a child._


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter was fun to write ^^ I always loved this part in the manga and I know that if my friends knew where I lived, they would totally leave me alone in a mall… Anyway…please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

The day of the school festival really made me upset. After my mother got carried away, the whole host club saw Ryu leave and became really worried. They couldn't just leave and comfort her, since they were practically the main attraction that night, so they just hung around me, trying to get some answers.

"Will Ryu-chan be okay, Yu?"

"Yeah, just let her sit this one out. She's still not feeling well from the race, and I'm sure she's plotting some crazy revenge right now."

"**Revenge?"**

"Well, yeah! Did you not hear our mother? She's planning on selling my father's company! There's no way Ryu's gonna let her do that! Abusive or not, my mother's gonna wish Ryu was never born, when she's done with her."

They all backed away scared, but Kyoya stepped forward and glanced at where his father was at.

"She certainly would make a great asset to her father's business. She took care of her mother's outburst without causing any problems, as well as managing to keep her father's company from losing any credibility. I've never seen her so…determined."

The host club all nodded and when the party was over, we found Ryu sleeping in the music room, with a cunning smirk on her face. She'd obviously found her perfect plan.

_The only problem now is…where did she go?_

You see, we both ended up staying at the Hitachiin's place and Tamaki had come over and dragged us to a commoner mall. Ryu and Kyoya were not ones to get up that early, especially after Ryu being sick for so long, and we'd gotten them dressed and took them with us. The thing is, I haven't seen either of them for quite a while now…

_This can't be good. They're both going to be pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I woke up standing for some reason, with my head resting on someone's shoulder.

"It's about time you woke up."

I rubbed my eyes and looked up slightly to find Kyoya looking at me, obviously ticked. I looked around and realized that we were alone in a mall of some sort, and I couldn't _quite _figure out how we got here. I turned to Kyoya, still half asleep, looking for answers. He sighed, but I swear I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Tamaki dragged us here for some commoner's exhibition. It seems you are as much of a morning person as I am, and got left behind as well."

I nodded, not one for talking so early in the morning, and watched as he walked over to a map and began searching through his pockets. Some kid ran into him, but my vision had gone blurry again as I began falling back asleep. Someone started going through my pockets and I saw Kyoya actually look happy when he pulled out my cell phone. He immediately frowned when he tried to turn it on and I chuckled, poking his cheek.

"That's a funny face Kyo-kun. It'll get stuck like that if you aren't careful."

"Ryu, why isn't your phone charged?"

To me, he asked the question calmly, but my still sleeping brain didn't comprehend the angry undertone. I yawned and leaned on him as I answered.

"I was making plans all night, and I didn't bring my charger to Kaoru's house…I'm sorry Kyo!"

I clung to his shirt and looked at him with a kicked-puppy kind of look, and he covered his face with one hand, patting my head with the other. He stopped, as his normal color returned, and spotted Haruhi walking over. After asking for cash, we all headed to a small burger place.

"Hey Kyo?~ Can I eat Tama-chan when we're done?"

He grinned sadistically and nodded as we sat down to eat our food. Haruhi looked kind of scared, but she calmed down when she saw how Kyoya was eating his food…normally. Kyoya saw the look she was giving him, and simply answered…

"There's no point in eating in a refined manor here."

A few girls came up and he further proved his point when he spoke coldly to them, before discussing his profiting relationship with Tamaki. I was finally becoming more awake, so my loopy morning self was disappearing.

My headache, the only thing left from my cold, was returning with a force and I somehow wandered off from Haruhi and Kyoya. Glancing around, I realized that I was lost. I WAS in front of a pet store though, so I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside. I looked at the kittens and puppies first, unable to decide which was cuter. Yeah, I said 'cuter', but hey, who doesn't love kittens and puppies?

I was torn between this all black kitten and a black, white, and reddish-orange husky wolf mix puppy. I quickly grabbed one of the store employees and asked for the puppy. My intelligent brother had managed to leave my wallet in my pocket, so I pulled out the credit card I keep my paychecks in and bought the beautiful dog. Just as I put the puppy in the hood of the jacket I was wearing (the twins had picked it out), an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention shoppers! We are looking for two lost children! Kyoya Ootori and Ryu Takamura! You guardians Mr. Tamaki and Mr. Yuuki are currently looking for you at the information counter on the second floor. Little Kyoya is tall and wears glasses. He was last seen in a floral shirt and a pair of jeans. Little Ryu was last seen in a black and red hoodie and a pair of camo shorts. Their guardians are very worried. If you have seen him please…"

I now knew that I was going to sick my new dog, Bandit, on both Tamaki and Yuuki for making this whole mess, and by God, I was going to maul them myself. When I finally reach them, I was tackle hugged by Tamaki who quickly made friends with Bandit…by getting bit.

"Ryu! You got a puppy?"

"Hell yeah. He'll help in my revenge plot AND he's cute and adorable!"

They all looked at me like I was a drunk running around in my underwear and Yuuki explained.

"Ahaha! Typical Ryu. You see guys, she can get like Honey. Send a cute animal to her and she becomes a puddle of loveable mush."

He laughed some more, but slowly trailed off when I pointed at him.

"Kill him Bandit!"

So all in all, Kyoya was happy by tying them to the roof; I was happy for giving them all puppy bites; and they were miserable. Pretty good day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

The week after the whole school festival was loads of fun! Ryu and Yuuki were allowed to stay at our place the whole week and we did all sorts of things with them and Bandit, who really likes me for some reason. At least, it _was_ fun, until their mother called and ordered them to go home.

I was seriously pissed when they didn't come to school the couple of days after that. Even more so, when Haruhi called us up and told us that they were at her house again, after what she did to them. I didn't get much information, other than the fact that Yuuki and Bandit were okay. So when they _did _come back to school, I was shocked to see Ryu with a cast on her wrist and bandages all up her other arm.

"Ryu are yo-"

I was cut off when all the girls in the room surrounded her asking the same thing. She backed up a bit, not used to this sort of attention, until the teacher got everyone settled down. I didn't get a chance to talk to her at all, until it was time for the host club. Even then, she had been given the day off due to her injuries and she was sleeping on the window sill.

Other than that, I didn't quite understand the whole point to our outfits. We were all wearing warrior kimono type outfits and the girls kept arguing about _who_ we actually were. I was positive Renge had something to do with it, but I was too busy harassing Haruhi to care. Just then, Mori attacked a curtain behind him. My brother and I just assumed that he was just trying to get attention. Little did we know that we actually had an intruder in our mist.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I was asleep on the window sill in the club room, dreaming about my revenge plot, when I was oh-so-rudely awakened by someone yelling.

"It's Kasanoda you dumb asses! You gotta death wish of somethin'?"

I slowly rose and made my way past the scared and upset host club (excluding Yuuki who didn't care). They all shrank back even further when I walked up to Kasanoda, gripping the collar of his shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"Looks like you're the one with a death wish, Kasanoda-kun."

He was shocked into silence and I dropped him to the floor before looking back at the hosts.

"Help him. The sooner he's gone, the quieter it is, the more I can sleep. You don't wanna help then you'll regret it."

With that, I returned to my spot on the window sill and fell asleep hearing whispers of how scary I was when they woke me up.

The next day, I began putting my plot in motion. I skipped school, making sure that Yuuki went, and met up with a couple of old friends of mine. After a few hours, my hair had been died a nice mixture of grey and black, and was slicked back to make it more professional. I had bought a nice black suit, matching slacks, dress shoes, and a bold red tie. My make-up was finally done and I had just bought a nice blue stained, chrome plated eagle walking cane. All that was left, was to get in character and meet the seller.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

An older gentleman walked down a street before heading into a local café. A younger lady rose from her table and greeted the gentleman politely and showed him to her table. She already had her coffee and a waiter came by asking the man what he wanted. He ordered a simple cup of black jasmine tea and turned back to the brown haired, silver eyed woman.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Hayami. I noticed that you had an interest in my husbands company, and I wished to speak to you about it."

"Please, just Hayami is fine, and yes I am quite interested in purchasing your company."

The waitress returned with the gentleman's tea and he thanked her kindly, as the woman pulled out a laptop.

"I see, it says here, that you were a famous stunt double and actor back in the 1980's and have since retired. I _would _like to know what has you so interested in buying this company, if I may ask."

"Well, although I have retired, I am still interested in being involved in the movie industry."

The older gentleman continued speaking with the woman for a while until the woman seemed satisfied. She paid the tab and stood, offering her hand.

"It was nice meeting you Hayami and I hope that we can meet again here on the 15th to possibly finish the deal."

"Of course Miss Takamura. I will be sure to be there."

The woman and gentleman walked outside. She started to get in a limo that had pulled up, but stopped when the gentleman began walking.

"Do you want me to give you a ride Hayami?"

"Oh no, miss. When you get as old as I do, you learn to enjoy the simpler things, such as taking a walk."

She nodded and climbed in the vehicle, and the moment the limo was out of site, the man pulled out a cell phone.

"Yeah, Zen? It's Ryu. I need you to pick up a gentleman who is waiting in front of the café on Fussa. He and I are supposed to meet at my school in a little while for some business. Thank you."

The gentleman hung up and waited, before climbing in a limo and arriving at Ouran Private Academy.

_It would be a shame to waste my new look without playing a few tricks._

* * *

><p>School was already out, so the gentl-Ryu made her way to the music room. Still completely in character as the Mr. Hayami (just to keep her in character, I will continue to refer to her as 'he' and 'gentleman' etc) . When he reached the doors to the room and pushed them open, there were no rose petals because the hosts were already with their customers and they were almost finished with their club activities.<p>

"Can I help you, sir?"

Kyoya had walked up and addressed the newcomer with his famous business smile. The gentleman smiled kindly before speaking.

"Yes, actually I am here to speak to Mr. Yuuki Takamura. Is he here?"

"Why yes. Right this way."

He led the man to Yuuki and asked his customers to leave politely, before returning to the rest of the host club who where asking who this gentleman was.

"He is apparently Mr. Hayami. A famous actor and stunt man from the 1980's. I'm sure he has a reason to come all the way to the school to speak with Yuuki."

The hosts returned their attention to the gentleman and Yuuki who were speaking animatedly. The guests were quickly ushered out of the room by Kyoya claiming that the hosting hours were over.

"So Ryu sent you over? I was wondering why she didn't some to school today."

"Yes. She said something about a plot and asked me to see you for more information about this…plot."

"Is that so…well, I actually have no idea. She hasn't told me any-"

He was cut off when the twins sat on either side of the man and something wiggled in Yuuki's bag. The gentleman took one glance at it before Yuuki grabbed it and tried to hide it.

"I-I'm sorry! It's…um…"

"Why don't you let the poor thing out? I don't mind. He probably just needs to run around a bit."

Yuuki nodded, shocked, and pulled Bandit out of his bag before setting him on the ground. The puppy shook itself before looking right at the gentleman across the way. Their eyes connected and the dog barked before jumping on the man's lap and licking his hand. The man laughed and pet the dog affectionately.

"Why is he…"

"…so friendly to him?"

"**Bandit hates new people unless Ryu says otherwise."**

The older man looked at the boys and smirked before leaning towards Kaoru, who leaned back.

"Maybe he's just fallen for the person behind the mask. After all, I'm on hell of an actor."

The 'man' grabbed Kaoru's tie and forcefully kissed him. The whole host club paled except for Yuuki, who burst out laughing and practically died on the couch. Everyone was confused by his actions, but turned back to the gentleman as he simple released Kaoru and sat back smiling. Kyoya and Hikaru snapped into action first. Hikaru grabbing the man and yelling while Kyoya took a more…calm approach.

"You bastard! What do think you're doing harassing my brother!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to arrest you for sexual harassment to a minor due to your actions."

Yuuki paused in his laughing before falling off the couch and onto the floor, laughing even harder. The man just smiled wider and chuckled.

"You think this is funny? You just kissed my brother you jerk!"

"Haha. How are you going to arrest me when I'm the same age as Kaoru, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was shocked that the man knew his name, but even more so when the man stated that he was the same age as them.

"What are you talking about? If you are who I think you are, then you are 61 years old."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Ah! I almost forgot. Here you go Bandit."

The man pulled out a jerky strip and a tennis ball from his suit and gave them to the dog, who barked happily.

"To think Bandit figured it out first…but if it was good enough to fool all of you…she'd never figure it out…"

The man then leaned his head back and fell asleep, angering Hikaru.

"Hey! We weren't done with you yet!"

Hikaru went to shake the man, but Yuuki stopped him seeing how he'd finally calmed down enough to speak.

"D-Don't!…aha…Woah did Ryu get us good…"

The host club all turned to Yuuki for an explanation. Yuuki got up and went over to the sleeping gentleman before reaching for his face.

"What are you doing?"

"What? You guys haven't figured it out yet? How sad. Bandit was the first one to figure it out. You guys got beat by a dog."

Yuuki reached his hand to the ear of the man and pulled off a mask revealing Ryu, completely asleep. To say the host club was shocked, was an understatement. They all practically had a heart attack after discovering that Ryu was the one who'd tricked them. Haruhi stepped forward with the first question.

"How did you know it was Ryu? You looked just as clueless as the rest of us before."

"Oh that? She gave it away by quoting one of her lines from a Japanese anime series we voiced. Only I believe the actual lines were 'one hell of a butler' though…but Kaoru figured it out too, right?"

All heads turned to Kaoru who just turned a nice shade of red before nodding.

"Only after she kissed me…"

Everyone seemed to finally accept what had occurred, but Kyoya had one last question.

"Why did she do this?"

"You see, I don't really know. When she first came in as Mr. Hayami, she mentioned her revenge plot, so I assume it has something to do with that. She hasn't gotten any sleep at all between school, the host club, work, and this…I just wish she'd let me help. "

They all looked at Ryu concerned, but she just kept sleeping away. Oblivious to the worry that each of the hosts felt for her. One day though, she'll realize that the friends she had made, would risk their lives to save her from the troubles she was going through.


	15. Chapter 15

**Took me a while to write this one. It's kind of hard to write with Kasanoda in there too...Oh well~ Please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

The 15th was next week. Just enough time to return to my normal self, but not enough time to remove the dye in my hair. The customers didn't mind it so much. They seemed more focused on our newest arrival, and when I say 'more focused on' I really mean they ran away from him. The twins had made it more of a game to embarrass Kasanoda and I was beginning to feel for the guy. Today, they had him wearing cat ears but when the customers ran away, the twins pulled out a maid outfit.

"Um, guys? I really don't think making him cross dress is going to help."

The twins turned to me with a glint in their eyes and dragged me to the dressing room.

"Then why don't you…"

"…try these on…"

"**Instead?"**

They gave me a bag and ran out. Looking in the bag, I saw that what they had left me wasn't bad at all. I shrugged my shoulders and left the room wearing fox accessories with my butler outfit. I spotted Kaoru blushing a bit before he focused on Kasanoda, and saw someone at the door.

"S-S-Sorry! I didn't know you had such a hobby!"

"Who said this was my hobby? Get lost!"

Kasanoda scared the poor dude out of his wits and I offered to retrieve him. Walking around outside, I found the guy trolling the campus. I tapped his shoulder, ignoring the odd looks I was getting from passing students. The guy turned around, but we both stopped when we heard whispering from some male students nearby. We turned back to each other and I bowed politely.

"Please do not think any worse of Kasanoda-kun. He is just trying his hardest to become a better person and the members of our club are getting carried away."

The guy was slightly taken aback, but chuckled lightly.

"Of course! I would never judge him, not after all that he's done for me."

"In that case, have a pleasant day."

**(Yuuki's POV)**

I noticed the next morning that Ryu had some bandages on her fingers, as did Mori. The girls were suddenly gushing about the wounds, but Ryu had snuck away and was looking out the window nearby. Not a minute later, a bucket flew in the window and Ryu blocked it with her previously injured wrist. I saw her wince, but she quickly hid it and closed the window when someone threw eggs at it. Mori went over and patted her head and he and Kasanoda went to class.

"Ryu, you okay? That hit your wrist."

"I'm okay. Let's go."

My suspicions were confirmed when the host club brought up the idea that Ryu and Mori were being targeted.

"**No way! No one could have a grudge against Mori. Maybe Ryu, but never Mori."**

"Hey!"

"You can't know for sure! I've experienced it countless of times!"

He got quiet and when the rest ignored him, he ran out. I saw Ryu looking at the door concerned and nudged her.

"Go on Ryu. If anyone can help, I'm sure you can."

She nodded and ran out the door after him. A few seconds later, and Haruhi ran out as well.

"Hey, where'd Ryu-chan and Haru-chan go?"

"They went to comfort Kasanoda-kun."

I guess that was the wrong thing to say, because Tamaki went nuts about 'his daughter hanging out with such a delinquent' and I swear I saw Kaoru glare at the door before they all ran out.

_Ah Ryu, he's got it for you bad. I got to get you two on a date some time._

**(Normal POV)**

Ryu ran out, Haruhi trailing behind her, as they went to find Kasanoda. They heard some yelling and found him looking at a small bird.

"Ah, it's a sparrow! They used to come by my apartment all the time and I'd feed them grains of rice. They'd be so focused on eating that they didn't even notice me behind them. Next thing they know, they'd be trapped in a basket."

"Um, Haruhi? That's not very nice…So what happened to the bird Kasanoda-kun?"

I picked up the small bird as he explained how he found it after it fell out of a tree. Haruhi put some bird seed on my hands and the sparrow greedily ate it up. I spotted Kasanoda eyeing Haruhi and he scared the bird when he got a bit too excited. Haruhi tried calming him down.

"So you love animals huh…I remember you mentioned that you like kitten, right?"

"Yeah, but they always run away. The only ones that let me near them are the injured ones…Back when I was in middle school, there was a wounded kitten I found. I hid him because I didn't want the other guys to know. I gave him a towel to lie on and made a windbreak, so he wouldn't get cold. I really enjoyed taking care of him, but the guys found out…"

"And they began taking care of it in secret, right?"

"Yeah, but that's the way it is. They're nice, caring people…and I really want to be good friends with them, so I can be the best boss that they want me to be."

"Could it be…"

"You have no self confidence. Without the proper confidence in yourself, it gets even harder to see how other feel about you."

I stood up from where I was sitting, before pushing Kasanoda back and trying to cover Haruhi. We both got covered in red paint, when Mori and the gang came over, holding the two guys I saw the day before.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?"

"Ryu!"

"I'm fine Kaoru. Nothing to worry about."

"Hey! What's going on?"

I sighed, and turned to him with Mori and Honey to explain.

"They were targeting you, not Mori. Yesterday, Mori and I discovered glass and a box cutter in you locker and desk. I got hit with the bucket and stopped you from getting egged as well. Mori did the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you help me?"

I shrugged while Mori walked over and patted his head.

"There's always someone who'll accept you."

I walked away and grabbed Kasanoda's friend and showed him the two guys who were now tied up.

"These two friends of yours?"

"Young Master Tetsuya!"

Kaoru and Tamaki shoved Haruhi and I towards the school, to go change out of our paint covered uniforms. We talked about good dinner ideas while we stripped the top part of our uniforms. The only down side to this, was the fact that some of my more…noticeable scars were showing. That, and the fact that Kasanoda just burst into the room. I sighed, walked over, got really close to his face and said,

"Sorry, but this room's being used at the moment."

Before slamming the door in his beat red face. I heard everyone threatening the poor dude and slipped out of the room, still trying to button my shirt; which was difficult when my wrist was as beaten up as it is.

"You guys really should stop threatening him."

"Ryu's right. I'm sorry if I shocked you Kasanoda. You can tell others about me, I don't care."

I walked forward, giving up on my unbuttoned shirt, grabbing Kasanoda's shirt collar.

"But I do. I don't need people knowing about this, got it?"

He nodded numbly, so I turned to Kaoru.

"Kaoru~! Can you help me with my shirt? I can't seem to get the buttons because of my wrist."

He blushed at my teasing and began fixing my shirt, but I felt eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kasanoda quickly turn his head away.

_Oh, if he blushes at that, then this'll be interesting._

Kaoru just finished fixing my shirt and I smirked at him, before kissing him passionately.

"Thanks Kaoru….Don't say anything about this either, Kasanoda-kun~"

"Um, Ryu?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you…take pain killers recently?"

I tilted my head to the side and smiled brightly.

"Yup! My wrist hurt and I'm suppose to take one every four hours. Doctor's orders!~"

The only thought that went around the room was,

_**Well, that explains everything.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has nothing to do with the manga or anime, but I felt like poor Ryu deserves a break ^^ Please review, and I don't own "Impossible" by Manafest or "For the First Time" by The Script  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"You what?"

"**We wanna come to your house!"**

We were sitting in the music room during lunch for a _supposedly_ important club meeting. Turns out, Yuuki had let it slip that mother wasn't going to be home this weekend and the twins were bored. I knew what happens when the twins are bored, since I had been witness to one of their bigger tantrums, and I was actually considering letting them come over. The only thing stopping me was that mother may come home early.

"N-No way. If my mother comes home-"

"Ryu, she won't be home and she already said that she's staying there till Monday. I don't see why they can't come over."

I glared at Yuuki, who just smiled as the twins wrapped their arms around his shoulder.

_He's my brother! He should be on my side! But no~ he's gotta go and team up with the twins._

I felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see Honey giving me his best puppy dog eyes. Sure, I like kids, but I've dealt with more convincing eyes from Bandit. So, I smiled down at him and spoke my thoughts.

"No. Not even you could get me to agree, Honey."

"Guys, if she can ignore Honey, then I doubt that you can convince her. Why don't you just drop it?"

I put my hand around Haruhi's shoulders, as a sign of thanks, and continued speaking to the determined group.

"See? I even have Haruhi on my side and nothing you can do is going to change my mind."

I smiled before strolling out the door to my next class, hoping that they will just give up, but we all know that's not going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I feel a migraine coming on.<em>

We had a free study period since the teacher was called away for, who knows what reason, and all throughout class the twins had been trying to pry me from the book I was reading. It was _The Book Thief_, one of my more interesting books that I had read many times before. The only problem was, trying to read it while keeping it out of the twin's reach. Currently, my foot was on Hikaru's chest, my empty hand on Kaoru's face, and the rest of me hanging upside down, my hair just barely touching the floor.

"Look guys. Taking my book is not going to get me to let you go to my house. Besides, I just finished it."

I snapped the book closed and sat up, causing Hikaru to fall on the floor and Kaoru to run into my desk. I snickered and pulled out another book, as Hikaru and Kaoru began whispering to each other. I could care less about what they were whispering and the bell rang as they nodded to each other, confirming whatever they were planning on doing to me at the club.

We all got there and luckily didn't have any outrageous outfits, although I still had to change to my butler uniform. Just as I came out of the changing room, I was practically tackled by Honey as he continuously bothered me about going to my house. This went on all throughout the club. If it wasn't Honey, it was Tamaki or the twins and sometimes even Yuuki joined in. I was slowly wearing down and when the twins pulled me into one of their acts, I couldn't take any more.

"H-Hikaru~"

"Don't worry, Kaoru-"

"SHUT UP!"

The room got silent and even the guests realized that something was up. I slammed down the empty tray on the table, not caring if I broke something.

"I'm sick and tired of you morons bothering me about going to my place! You're not going! Why can't you idiots figure that out? I can't protect you if something happens and I don't need people getting hurt if it can be avoided! I'm done!"

I grabbed my headphones from my bag, ignoring Bandit, and left the room; slamming the door behind me and walking out of the school. I found the biggest tree I could find and climbed until I was tired, pulling my large headphones over my ears and flipping to the song I know best.

"_This is the last time, I'll cry lullabies_

_All night can't sleep I hear the floors creek_

_I feel shadows in my room_

_My friends find another bruise_

_I'm a end up on the news_

_I just don't know what to do_

_God I'm calling you_

_Send an angel send two_

_I want a move but I'm trapped in the outer room_

_I know you hear me clearly I'm weary_

_Come and fill me with your power heal me"_

I felt my anger rising up and yelled out the next set of lines.

"_It seems impossible for me to let this go_

_Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

_Take everything you need, take every part of me_

_Take every part of me give me some room to breathe_

_I got to get away_

_Got a break away_

_Save Me_

_Got to find away_

_Got to break the chains_

_Take me_

_Before I lose control_

_Before I lose control_

_It seems impossible_

_It's not impossible"_

I never noticed Bandit sitting at the base of the tree and howling with me.

"_I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire_

_If you want to find me I'll be here in my room_

_I'm thinking your drinking,_

_Need to get out before you start swinging_

_Wish I could show you all the pain inside me"_

_It seems impossible_

_Crying and hiding this feeling_

_Running and hiding from freedom_

_For me to loose control_

_Crying and hiding this feeling_

_Running and hiding from freedom"_

I felt the tears running down my face as I continued, but didn't bother wiping them away.

"_I'm so tired a walking this line through the fire_

_If you want to find me I'm in my room retired_

_Hiding this feeling I'm thinking your drinking_

_Sinking deep ducking under your swinging, out a commission_

_Living cold day's hallways filled with the mistakes_

_Wish I could show you all the pain inside it's caused me_

_It used to be a house, a home now it's neither yo_

_So I'm leaving with the cross strapped to my soul_

_It seems impossible for me to let this go_

_Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

_Take everything you need, take every part of me_

_Take every part of me give me some room to breathe_

_I got to get away_

_Got a break away_

_Save Me_

_Got to find away_

_Got to break the chains_

_Take me_

_Before I lose control_

_Before I lose control_

_It seems impossible_

_It's not impossible"_

The song was over, but the feelings still lingered. I looked down and saw Bandit and the rest of the hosts staring at me sad and in shock. I wiped my tears and hopped down, looking at them like nothing had happened.

"Do you need something?"

"**W-We're sorry Ryu."**

"Yeah Ryu-chan. We didn't mean to make you mad. We just wanted to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? From what?"

"Well, after the whole school festival…"

"…you seemed…"

"**different."**

I realized what they meant and lowered my head, finally understanding why they were being so persistent. They were only trying to help and I had snapped at them.

"But Ryu? I didn't know you could sing so well!"

"You sang really well, Ryu-chan!"

"**What song was that?"**

I smiled, happy that things had become somewhat normal again and answered.

"It was 'Impossible' by Manafest. One of my…more favorite songs."

"You guys want to hear another?"

"Yuuki!"

He just smiled at me, like he hadn't put me on the spot. Of course, they all wanted to hear another, so we all headed back to the music room. Kyoya had made all of the customers leave during my outburst and we had the room all to ourselves. I went over to the piano in the back and sat down, knowing a great song to play that'll help me relax after my meltdown.

"_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

_And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time"_

I smiled slightly as Yuuki joined me and we harmonized.

"_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight_

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Yeah, for the first time_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby"_

The host were silent but each with a different expression. Tamaki had crocodile tears flowing down his face. Haruhi was smiling sadly, while Honey looked down holding his bunny. The twins were holding hands and staring at the ground. Kyoya was the same, but he had stopped typing on his laptop and the glare was gone from his glasses. Mori was…well, Mori but even he had something different about him.

I got up off the bench and walked over to the twins, pulling Kaoru away from Hikaru and hugged his neck from behind; resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like I got no choice. I guess we're having a sleepover at my place this weekend."

Everyone brightened up at that and Kaoru gave me a quick peck on my cheek, just as my book fell out of my butler coat pocket. I released Kaoru to get it, but Hikaru beat me to it and they all gathered around to look at the book.

"What?"

"Something wrong, Hikaru?"

He just looked at me dumbfounded before managing to stumble out his statement.

"It's blank!"

"Ah Hikaru~ One will learn, that you can experience more with a blank page than one already written on."

He just gave me this look as did many of the other hosts, but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori seemed to understand.

_Ah youth. Looks like I really have turned into an old man. Must be the hair dye._

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

Everyone was standing outside Ryu's house, but no one was willing to ring the doorbell. It was the weekend and she had finally allowed us to come over for our sleepover party, but we were still afraid of how she was going to act after we upset her the other day.

"Well, who's…"

"…going to…"

"**ring the doorbell?"**

Tamaki was hiding behind Kyoya, who was still half asleep since it was just barely around 10 on a Saturday. We argued a bit and finally agreed that Mori should be the one to open it. Just as he was reaching towards the doorknob, the door opened and Yuuki was standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"What're you all standing around for? We're not gonna bite….hard."

Honey and Tamaki looked shocked but Yuuki just laughed it off and headed into the house. It wasn't as big as ours, but you could still see the wealth put into making the house. Haruhi was already mumbling something about 'rich bastards' under her breath. Then, I noticed that there were no servants and no Ryu. Hikaru also noticed this, so we decided to ask.

"Hey, where are your servants?"

"And Ryu?"

"Oh, well…we don't have any servants since my dad didn't like showing off our wealth. I don't mind so much. It keeps us from being lazy, and Ryu is-"

_SLAM!_

"home."

The door had been slammed open and left a nice hole in the wall where the knob broke through the plaster. Standing in the entrance was Ryu, exhausted with dark circles under her eyes. She didn't even see us as she went to the kitchen, grabbed a wine bottle, and walked past all of us to another room; where the door was also slammed. Yuuki sighed and began to head after her, waving for us to follow him.

We stopped outside a room where Ryu had apparently changed, and was now beating a large punching bag. I felt bad for the bag, since it was being swung around and practically torn to bits with Ryu's endless punching and kicking. She looked beautiful, stuck in an endless dance of martial arts. All of a sudden, she stopped reaching down to grab the bottle she'd gotten earlier and drinking right from the bottle, until Yuuki took the wine from her.

"Ryu! You know that you shouldn't mix wine and fighting!"

She didn't say a word, just yawned and headed towards us. She was looking right at me and got inches away from my face, before smiling.

"Hiya, Kao."

"H-Hi Ryu…"

We just stared at each other for a minute then, she closed her eyes and collapsed. I caught her and looked at Yuuki, who just chuckled and led me to her room, where I laid her down to rest. I brushed my hand over her cheek and she truly smiled, rubbing her face into my hand.

I smiled and left the room to go downstairs with the rest of the hosts to ask Yuuki what was going on. Ryu was obviously angry about something and if she was working until now, then who knows how she'll be later on.

_I want some answers and not even Hikaru is gonna stop me from getting them._


	17. Chapter 17

**Whoo! This was a semi pain in the butt to write, but it's up! Please review to tell me what you think, oh, and check out my new Death Note fanfiction, Street Smarts  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

I led the hosts back down to the living room and let Kaoru and Ryu have a little alone time. I knew that he'd be down soon and that everyone was going to start asking questions about Ryu's behavior. I managed to convince the hosts to wait patiently until Kaoru came back and when he did, he wasn't to pleased."What's going on, Yuuki? I want to know why Ryu was acting like that. And don't tell me there's nothing wrong."

"Of course…She's just had a long day, really."

"What do you mean, Yu-chan?"

"W-Well, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but…her grades have been dropping. Not only that, but she hasn't been eating or sleeping well. She's been staying up after work typing away on her laptop and she won't tell me what she's doing. Every chance she gets, she's working on her laptop and the most I've seen her eat lately was the apple she had this morning. I'm really worried, but I don't know what to do."

The room was silent as everyone contemplated what I had said. Kaoru was staring at the stairs sadly and I felt like his feelings were just as jumbled as mine. Then, I remembered what they were here to do.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, lets say we get this party started! We're here to have a sleepover, right?"

A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the house as everyone stood up, forgetting their previous moods. They all headed towards the kitchen, but stopped at the door when Haruhi looked at me just standing there.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"What exactly are we supposed to do at a sleepover?"

Apparently, that was the wrong question to ask. All their looks said, 'Are you serious?'.

"**What?"**

"You've never had a party before, Yu-chan?"

I shook my head and was attacked by Tamaki, Honey, and the twins talking about how deprived I was.

"Sorry guys, but it's kind of hard to have parties when you have our job and our mother."

"Well…first you need food! Like cake!"

"In that case, let's head to the kitchen and pull out some food!"

After raiding the kitchen and moving said food to the entertainment room, the real party began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I awoke to loud noises coming from the entertainment room. I sighed and flexed my aching arms. I knew that I had probably been out for a few hours and I also knew that the host club was here for the sleep over, which probably explained the noises. I didn't know what you were suppose to do at a sleepover, but I assumed that they would probably want to see some of the movies Yuuki and I had stared in so I headed to my father's movie storage. I walked in the door and grabbed an arm full of movies before arms wrapped around my waist. I flinched and dropped all the movies I had onto the floor. A familiar red head had appeared to my left and began picking up the movies.

"Sorry Ryu. I didn't mean to scare you."

I also bent down to help pick up the scattered DVD cases.

"No, it's not your fault. I just didn't expect to meet you here. I'm just a bit jumpy after all the drunks I had to deal with."

I knew he was looking at me, probably concerned, but I didn't expect to see rage when I had finished stacking the cases. I had never seen Kaoru look so furious. What he was angry about, I didn't really know. Just then, I was pushed to the floor, Kaoru hovering above me.

"Did they touch you?"

"Kaoru, what are you-"

"Did they touch you?"

"N-No, well a few did, but I made sure they left with some bruises…wh-"

I was cut off as his lips crashed into mine, violently. He continued kissing me, letting up every once in a while so I could breath, but not long enough to ask what was wrong. Finally, I shoved him off and ended up hovering over him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you angry? Did I do something wrong?"

"They touched you. I-I'm furious that someone besides me got to lay a hand on you. I want you to quit you job there! I never want another man to touch you again!"

"Okay."

"I know you don't want to but…wait, what?"

"I said, 'okay'."

He looked at me in shock and confusion, as I smiled and helped him up. I realized that I had been smiling a lot lately and I think Kaoru's the one who started that, but for once, I couldn't feel happier.

"I-I thought you'd put up a fight about it. Isn't that your only job? Don't you like it there?"

"Of course I like it there. It's probably the best job in the world to me, but…if it makes you this angry, then I'm willing to give it up."

I kissed him gently and picked up the DVDs as he followed me to the entertainment room, happier than ever. At least, until we walked in the room. It was a disaster. Most of the couches were flipped over, the glass coffee table was shattered, and cake was being thrown across the room.

"Kaoru."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Was it like this when you left?"

"No."

"Then, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Go get me some Advil. It's in the bathroom up the stairs, first door on your left."

"O-Okay."

I waited until he left, grabbed three DVDs and chucked them at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Yuuki. Everyone froze and either clutched their heads in pain or sweat dropped. Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey were definitely not going to be spared from the torture I had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

I had just returned to the entertainment room I was just in, and man was I shocked. The cake was gone, as well as the broken table, and Tamaki, Hikaru, and Yuuki were tied up in the middle of the floor. I searched the room for Ryu, but didn't see her.

"Where's Ryu?"

"Behind you. I had to get some clothes for everyone."

I jumped when she spoke, all the while trying to figure out when she had the time to do all this. I heard a cough and spotted the rest of the host club standing near the back of the room, covered in cake. It was Kyoya who had coughed to get Ryu's attention, and she was ticked.

"I wish to borrow your shower, Ryu."

"Aw, is that so? But I don't see why I should let you use it. This whole mess could've been avoided if any of you four had tried to stop the three idiots."

She had a smile on her face, but I think this was the first time I've been so terrified. She certainly beat Kyoya's anger.

"Um, Ryu? I did try and stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"I could figure out that much. Here, take these clothes and I apologize if they're too big. They're Yuuki's. Oh, and the shower is up the stairs, last door at the end of the hall. So, Honey, Mori, Kyoya…what excuse do you three have?"

Mori stayed silent while Honey cowered behind him. Kyoya pushed his glasses up and gave an educated answer, like I assumed he would.

"I don't see why I should have done anything. There would've been no benefit to me, nor would they have listened. Now, may I receive the clothes you brought for me?"

Ryu seemed to consider giving him the clothes, but turned to Honey and Mori instead, ignoring him completely.

"Honey, I'm willing to let you get off scott free, IF you save me half of the cake I'm going to go buy. Deal?"

"Uh-huh! I can do that!"

"Good. Here's your clothes, the other shower is up the stairs, second door to the left. Mori here's yours. The only other shower is past the stairs, the fifth door to the right. I shall forgive you as well, as long as you make sure Honey keeps his promise and you bring in another coffee table from the storage room across from there."

"Hn."

She nodded and finally turned back to Kyoya, who was fuming. I chuckled at how she managed to tick him off this much, but stopped when he sent me a glare. I quickly sat down on the couch near the half forgotten trio and grabbed a bag of pre-made popcorn. This was going to be good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you guys go ^^ I hope Kaoru didn't get too OOC in this one. I tried to keep him in line, so tell me what you think! Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyoya. Did you need something?"

I loved the look he gave me and it only made me that much happier for what I was about to do.

"Yes. I want the clothes you have and I want to rid myself of this filth. If you do not give them to me right this moment, I will be sure to make you wish you never stepped foot in the host club."

"Oh~ I'm so scared!~ Your threats are about as effective as a fuzzy hamster in a tutu. And the clothes?"

I smirked evilly and shoved the shirt up my own, and the pants in my athletic shorts, before strutting right up to his face and whispering seductively.

"You're gonna have ta get them yourself, hotshot."

Kaoru dropped his popcorn while the other hosts (and Yuuki) looked at me shocked. Kyoya had backed up towards the door during this confrontation, and our faces were maybe an inch apart.

"Neh, Ryu-chan! We're done in the shower!"

That was Honey and Mori, who'd just opened the door, knocking Kyoya into me. Teeth clashed and our lips locked on the way to the ground. I tasted something metallic as I lay there in shock, not noticing our lips were still connected until Kyoya pulled away. I sat there an blinked once, the situation still not sinking in, when Kyoya was pulled off me and thrown into the wall.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing kissing my girlfriend?"

It was Kaoru and he was even more furious than before. I finally snapped back to reality and pulled him off Kyoya.

"Kaoru! Stop! It was an accident and you know it! I'll make it up to you! I'll do anything!"

He finally stopped struggling, looked at me once, and stormed out the door. Kyoya was still leaning against the wall and Honey was crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Ryu-chan! It's m-my fault!"

"It's not your fault. I went too far with my little joke, so I guess it's my fault. Mori, let the guys loose. I'm going to the store."

I took Kyoya's clothes and threw them at him before grabbing my motorcycle keys and speeding away. I still tastes that same metallic and licked my bottom lip to discover that Kyoya's teeth had split my lip. I sighed to myself and continued to speed to my favorite pastry shop. Honey wanted cake and maybe something sweet will cheer Kaoru up. After all, it was all my fault that he's upset.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

The three on the floor were released almost immediately after Ryu left, but that did nothing to improve the overall mood. Just then, the door opened. Several heads turned hopefully to the door, only to discover it was Haruhi towel drying her hair in clothes a few sizes too large.

"Um, did I miss something?"

The group collectively sighed and Yuuki went over and explained what happened to her. Hikaru got up off the floor and went to go see if he could cheer up his twin and the others gathered on the couches, while Kyoya left to change and shower.

"Oh, so that's what happened…"

"Yeah, I feel bad for Ryu. She's probably beating herself up about it."

"Ah."

"Poor Ryu-chan."

"Ah! My poor daughter's upset!"

They all hung their heads until Yuuki spoke up again.

"Hey, how about we plan something special for them tomorrow?"

"Neh, like a date?"

"I guess it'll fix things, but I don't want to be involved. Knowing you guys, things will get outta hand."

"But Haruhi!~"

Tamaki began pestering Haruhi while Honey and Yuuki began planning the date. Hikaru returned disappointed a bit later and helped with the planning, just as the front door opened. Ryu had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

"Hey guys, I brought the cake! I got ice cream and soda too!"

I walked into the entertainment room and set the goods down on the new coffee table, making sure I pulled out the bag of Fireballs candy and quickly made a couple of root beer floats.

"Neh, Ryu-chan, what's that?"

"It's a root beer float, Honey-senpai. Um, Yuuki? Could you hook them up? I-I gotta…"

I looked down at the candy and floats ashamed and embarrassed. Arms wrapped around my shoulders; Yuuki on one side, Hikaru on the other.

"Sure thing, sis."

"Yeah, go take care of my brother. He's up in your room."

Nodding, I removed myself from their grip and made my way out of the room and up the stairs. I stood awkwardly outside the door for a while, switching my weight from one foot to the other as I tried to think of what to say. I gave up and managed to open the door without spilling anything. I looked around the room and spotted Kaoru laying on my bed facing my dresser, petting Bandit.

"K-Kaoru?"

He didn't say anything, but he did stiffen so I knew he heard me. I decided to just continue whether he ignored me or not.

"Um, I-I'm sorry. I went too far and I didn't mean for that to happen…I-I bought you some candy. I know you like spicy foods, so I thought you'd like these. Oh, and the host club is downstairs with cake and stuff. I'm sure they're watching the movies now and we made root beer floats. It's vanilla ice cream with root beer soda. It's really good, I swear!…So…I guess you don't want to talk to me. That's fine too, I guess. I'll just leave these here by the door."

I set down his candy and the float on my dresser and headed to the door. I stopped just as I reached out to the door knob.

_What am I doing? I can't go back down there. Hikaru expects me to fix this! I can't keep running away from everything. I'm facing my mother, this should be no different._

I turned around sharply and walked in front of Kaoru. He just put the Bandit back on the floor and rolled over. Too bad for him, I wasn't going to deal with this. Not now. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me as I climbed onto the bed and held him down.

"Look at me Kaoru! I'm only going to say this one more time…I'm sorry! Okay? I'll quit my job first thing tomorrow morning. I'll never go back there if that's what you want me to do. I'll beat the crap out of Mori for opening the door! I'll hit Kyoya so many times that he'll need facial reconstruction for kissing me! I'll do anything! So just…just look at me…Forgive me…Please…"

Tears were flowing down my face and onto his chest as I clutched at his shirt, burying my face in it. My fist were shaking as I laid on top of him, trying to put the cap back on my emotions.

He was one of the first people to see the real me. The first to make me feel loved, cared for. I just didn't want to lose him. He was the only thing that was keeping me from breaking down every night as I put my plan into action. The reason I was doing this whole plan in the first place. He was everything I've ever wanted put into the one person I wanted with me.

I continued crying even as I felt his hand on my head and he mumbled 'It's okay' over and over again. I never had this much comfort in my life. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment that we were having, but I knew we had to get back to the others so I stopped my crying as best as I could.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kaoru."

"It's okay now. Besides, it wasn't your fault or anyone's for that matter. I just over reacted a bit. So, I forgive you. On one condition."

I looked up at his mischievous face and truly smiled as I hugged his neck.

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"That's it?"

He shock his head and I began to worry slightly as he licked the corner of his top lip.

"French."

I blushed madly as my eyes widened in shock, but what could I do? I loved him. Even if he was a devious little trouble maker. I leaned in and we kissed feverishly. He tasted of cinnamon and honey and I couldn't help but make the kiss last. I felt his hands trail up my side, when we heard snickering at the door and broke apart quickly. There stood the host club smiling, Yuuki and Hikaru holding a video camera.

"Yuuki~ You're so dead later, you know that right?"

He gulped as I got off the bed and tacked him and Hikaru to the floor. I bent down next to their faces and smiled devilishly.

"Oh so dead~ But…I love you guys anyway, so I'll let you get away with it just this once. Besides, I've never seen Kaoru get that red."

I laughed at their faces and went back over to Kaoru, pecking him once on the corner of his lips smiling widely until I felt my lip reopen.

"Aw man. See what you did? Now I have to wait for it to heal itself again…Now where's my cake?"

Everyone laughed as we headed back to the entertainment room, but Kaoru and I never noticed the smirks and thumbs up that were happening behind us.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it's a bit dull, but I rushed to finish it before school. I promise the next chapter will be better! So please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

I had gotten up early the next morning and was now seated at the counter like table in the kitchen with the host club; minus Kyoya, Kaoru, and my sister. I leaned forward on the stool, setting my elbows down on the table and interlocking my fingers, smirking at the group who sat around me.

"So, to get this plan in action we first need to wake Ryu up."

"But how? Ryu-chan hates mornings."

"True…but since I _am_ her twin brother, I know what exactly can get her up."

I smiled brightly as I stood and pulled out a frying pan and bread, handing out orders.

"I need peaches, in the top far left cupboard; syrup and powdered sugar, in the cupboard next to that; hot chocolate powder, cinnamon, and honey, in the bottom right cupboard; and I need someone to get me this."

I handed back a note and heard Tamaki yell, "On it!" as he dragged Haruhi out the door. Mori, Hikaru, and Honey got the other things I asked for and I told them what to do.

"Honey, the powdered sugar and syrup can go on the table. Mori, could you open up the can of peaches and put them in a bowl on the table. Hikaru, you're gonna make Ryu's famous hot chocolate. I walk you through it."

They all nodded and did as they were told, Honey given the first piece of French Toast to keep his sweet tooth occupied.

"Woah! This is really good Yu-chan!"

"Thanks. Hikaru, put three spoons of hot chocolate powder in the cup of hot water. Now put about a teaspoon of cinnamon and add a spoonful or two of honey. Make sure you stir it well and set it next to the bowl of peaches. Mori? Could you make Kyoya some coffee? It's in the cupboard where you got the syrup."

"Ah."

_I always knew Mori was the more helpful one of the group._ I thought just as Tamaki and Haruhi returned with the two tickets I needed. I thanked them and set out the plates with French Toast for everyone, but Honey and Ryu's plate had at least five pieces of toast compared to everyone else's two pieces. Kyoya walked in, but Kaoru and Ryu hadn't arrived yet.

"All we have to do now is wait for sleeping beauty."

Just then, Bandit rushed in the room with Ryu trailing sluggishly behind. Everyone stopped eating as she glanced around the room, stopping when she saw the pile of toast on a plate. She was there instantly, stuffing her face with huge fork full's of syrupy goodness.

"Hey, Ryu? Where's Kaoru?"

She glanced up with half lidded eyes pointing her fork at the door, when Kaoru walked in. _Woah, physic._

"Morning."

Everyone nodded at him as they continued to eat until a knife flew past Tamaki's face and imbedded itself in the wall behind. He went deathly pale and Haruhi (who he was talking too just before) looked up from her plate scared.

"Shut. Up. And. Eat."

Ryu glared and returned to eating her food without the knife as the hosts looked in my direction.

"I only said it would get her up. I never said anything about her mood improving. Besides, she still isn't completely awake yet and hates people interrupting meals…Which is probably why she attacked Tamaki. He _was _interrupting Haruhi's meal."

They turned back to Ryu and shivered until she dropped her fork on her now empty plate and took them to the sink.

"Ryu, you should go take a shower. It'll wake you up a bit. Oh, and dress nicely! I got something for you later!"

Kaoru also left also and just as he did, I heard snickering from Hikaru next to me.

"What did you do?"

"Hehe, nothing much. I just hid all of her clothes and replaced them with my mom's spring collection. I don't need people thinking my brother's gay because of the way she's dressed."

He was shrugging nonchalantly, but he did not understand how those words caused something in me to snap. I stood up and threw him against the wall, shocking him as well as everyone left in the room.

"Look. My sister dresses this way to do more than protect me, _Hikaru_. She does this to protect herself! If you were to try and figure out the one thing she's afraid of, you'd never find it. She hides it so well that I barely figured it out! She's not afraid of our mother. She's not afraid of losing my father's company…She's afraid of losing those close to her by being _who she is_! This whole tough tomboy façade of hers is there to keep guys away from her so she doesn't get too close. To her, every time she gets close…someone leaves. I don't want that happening to her now that she's found Kaoru. So don't you _ever_ mention something like that again!"

I dropped him to the floor and left the kitchen, leaving behind the group of upset hosts.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

The shower really woke me up and I was just barely making my way to my closet, but what I found put me in a stupor. All my clothes had been replaced with frilly, pink, bright colored, girl clothes. I frantically searched throughout my closet for anything that was mine, but only found an old pair of combat boots and a black studded belt.

_Ugh, I really don't want to go all around the house looking for clothes so I'll have to make due with what's here._ After going through the clothes, I managed to find a long black sweater with a wide collar and a pair of camo skinny jeans from under my bed. I threw on the pants and boots, grabbing a white tank top from the closet and put that on under the sweater. I spiked my hair up and hung the belt loosely from my pants, before placing a black beanie with cat ears; also found in the closet.

I headed into the living room and when no one spotted me I snuck up behind Yuuki, setting my head on one shoulder and my arm across the other.

"You got something for me, I hear."

"Yeah, but me and the guys are going somewhere so you're gonna have to do it with Kaoru, since he's not going."

_He's up to something._

"You're not trying to hook us up on a date are you?"

The other hosts stiffened, but before I even noticed two ticket were waved in front of my face.

"No freakin' way."

"Yup. Now take Kaoru and go have some fun."

I unlatched myself from Yuuki and grabbing Kaoru, an extra helmet, and my keys before running out to my motorcycle. I shoved Kaoru's head into the 'brain bucket' (as I like to call it) and quickly revved up the bike.

"W-Wait, Ryu! Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there! That's the best part!"

I drove and drove until finally, we arrived. I jumped off the bike and chained it up with my helmet, dragging Kaoru behind me as we reached the entrance. I heard laughing behind me and turned around to find Kaoru holding a hand over his stomach.

"What?"

"Y-You got all excited about g-going to the zoo?"

Blushing bright red, and turned my head away to mumble.

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I said, 'I've never been to the zoo before'!"

He stopped laughing and looked at me incredulously.

"Seriously?"

I just nodded when he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the entrance.

"Well, let's go! We're already here, so we might as well enjoy ourselves."

A big smile was on his face and I smiled back as we ran into the zoo, happier than I've ever been in ages. _Now if only Yuuki was here._


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the long wait. I had writer's block. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though! So please review and tell me what you think ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

"Um, Yuuki? What are we doing here?"

I turned towards Tamaki, who was still trying to get over the knife Ryu threw at him earlier.

"We're spying obviously. Besides, I didn't want them to have all the fun. I thought you guys would enjoy spending the day at a commoner's zoo."

He immediately perked up and began dragging Haruhi over to the giraffes. Chuckling to myself, I almost didn't notice Kyoya's inconspicuous cough.

"Not to intrude, but who's paying for all of this? I am not going to be responsible for any damages they cause."

"Hahaha…You really can be a greedy guy, can't you? Don't worry about the costs. I'll pay for the tickets and whatever they do will be none of our concern. After all, we don't know any of them, do we?"

We both smirked at each other and focused our attention on the rest of the group. Mori and Honey had somehow managed to convince everyone to head on over to the petting zoo section, and everyone was having their own experience: Tamaki was being chased by an angry goat, Hikaru was laughing until he was knocked over by another goat, and Haruhi, Honey, and Mori were feeding the sheep. I had already advised Kyoya to steer clear of the goats, since they would surely eat his notebook and I snuck off to keep an eye on my sister.

She seemed happy enough, looking at the lazy lions when Kaoru tried to pull her towards the gorillas as they began chasing each other around the enclosure. They laughed together when the gorillas tackled each other to the floor and I felt like a fool for thinking that she wouldn't be having fun. So I turned around and headed back to the others with one final thought.

_Looks like you finally found just the right person for you, onee-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I checked the map and began searching for the next animal that was closest to the reptile house we'd just exited, when Kaoru swung his hand over and poked a corner of the map.

"Hey, why don't we go to the aviary? They probably have some stuff we can feed the birds with."

"Oh? You like birds, Kaoru?"

He blushed a bit before smiling.

"Yeah. My mom's a designer, remember? We often look at the coloration of birds for ideas and, well, I guess I really like them."

I laughed, closing the map and intertwined my fingers with his before running towards the aviary. Sure enough, there was a man that we could purchase food from to feed the birds so Kaoru and I bought a couple of bags, holding out our hands for the birds. Kaoru was having better luck than me, birds flocking to his outstretched hand while I only had one brightly colored lovebird.

I didn't mind so much. Kaoru may have a huge amount of birds, but the one that stayed with me allowed me to gently pet its head as it climbed up to my shoulder and nudged my cheek. I chuckled and it flew off, leaving me watching it sadly as it flew up into the trees and disappeared.

"What's wrong, Ryu? You can't get any birds? I'm more than willing to share mine!"

I glanced back and saw him literally covered in multi-colored birds, causing me to forget about the lovebird as I laughed at his smiling face. It took a while, but after Kaoru ran out of food we managed to get all the birds to go back to the trees and just as we did, the little lovebird from before returned with a friend. The two landed on my shoulder and began cuddling each other, ignoring the odd looks Kaoru and I were giving them.

"Aw~ Ryu! And here I thought the birds didn't like you!"

"Y-Yeah…Kaoru? You do know what these birds are, right?"

"Nope! Why?"

I blushed brightly and turned away, startling the birds enough that they left my shoulder to return to the trees.

"N-No reason! Come on, we haven't seen my favorite animal yet."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the aviary, running through the crowds until we reached a forested enclosure. Poor Kaoru was panting heavily after being dragged behind me for so long, but I was beyond excited when I spotted the orange figure poke its head around the corner.

"Your…Your favorite animal…is a fox?"

I quickly turned around, grabbing Kaoru's collar, and began to practically shout at him.

"It is not a fox! It's a maned wolf!"

"Okay, okay! No need to shout. But what's so special about this? It just looks like a fox on stilts."

"U-Um, well, it's unique and…it means a lot to me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

_That_ got my attention. I glanced back at the elevated fox looking thing, mentally wondering how it could possibly be so special to Ryu. When I couldn't figure it out, I wrapped my arms around her and spoke softly in her ear.

"You got quiet Ryu….What's so special about the maned wolf that's made you so quiet?"

She turned her head to the side to look at me and I could see sadness and…fear? I spun her around so she was facing me, grabbed her shoulders, and stared at the emotions flittering in her eyes.

"Ryu, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

She didn't look like she was going to cry. She wasn't one to cry anyway, but I couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going through her head right now that would cause her to act this way.

"My dad showed me one that was being used in a shoot. He said that it reminded him of me because it was so unique; a combination of a sly, cunning fox and a strong, solitary wolf. I learned everything I could about it, just so I could make my father happy. When he told us he was going to take us to the zoo to see one I was so excited, but when he finally did get a day off…he died."

"But why do you look scared?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked off to the side to avoid my gaze. I could tell something was bothering her, but she still didn't say anything. I pressed her a bit more, however something seemed to startle her. I followed her gaze, but all I saw were a couple of parents speaking to each other.

"Ry-"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I…I have to go."

I was shocked when she turned and ran off. I went to chase after her, passing the parents from before and hearing a snippet of their conversation.

"It's a shame that such a cute boy is wasted."

"I know. I never seemed to understand gay couples, wasting their looks with another male." (AN: no offense to anyone, of course. I don't judge.)

I realized in that moment what had happened. Ryu heard them. She heard them and ran off, but why? She seems like the person who wouldn't care about what people say about her and she's proven that to me before. What made that change? Does it have to do with the fear she showed?

"Come on, Ryu. Where are you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Writer's block sucks. But I managed to make my way through it and, although it's a bit mushy, I had a fun time writing this chapter ^^ Next up there will be a bit more...action I guess. So please review! Maybe I'll update faster.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

_Why am I running?…Kaoru, would you understand?…Would you be able to accept me?…Save me?_

I had run all across the zoo. I didn't recognize any of my surroundings as they blurred from the tears gathering in my eyes. I was scared, I admit it. To me, I had always been protected by the cloths I wear, the way I act. Everyday, I played the part of a strong younger brother. Everyday, I faked who I was supposed to be. But what do I do now? I'm being protected by others instead of protecting them. Kaoru. Is he still going to love me if I change? If I'm not strong like everyone believed?

It was the truth. I wasn't as strong as everyone thought. At least, I didn't think so. I had long forgotten who I truly was before I began following the invisible script I had made up. Worse of all, I felt guilty. Guilty for lying to everyone and for lying to Kaoru.

My pace slowed and I stood, gasping for air next to the petting zoo. I walked in and sat on the floor, staring at the sky while hoping to find some answers as to why I ran and who I really was. A few of the children were pointing their little fingers at me, but I could care less until a large black headed sheep stood face-to-face with me. We had a staring contest of sorts and I felt like it understood the pain I was going through. It walked to my side and lied down next to me, placing it's head on my lap.

"Heh…You're an odd fellow…But I suppose it's better to have someone to listen than no one at all."

* * *

><p><strong>(Yuuki's POV)<strong>

It was starting to get later into the day and yet no one even looked tired, except Kyoya. We _were_ running out of places to go to though.

"Hey, guys? We should check out the gift store and then head back. It's getting a bit late don't you think?"

"Aw~"

Sure, they won't be happy now, but they'll all thank me tomorrow when they wake up less sore than they could've been. I managed to gather them all up and headed to the store, when I spotted a rather frantic looking head of orange hair.

"Ne, isn't that Kao-chan?"

"Ah."

Well, Mori had a better view thanks to his height, but if that was Kaoru, where was Ryu? I quickly headed over, the rest of the guys following behind me, as I got Kaoru's attention.

"Kaoru! What's wrong? Where's Ryu?"

"I-I don't know! We were looking at the maned wolves and then she overheard some people talking and ran off. I've been looking all over the place, but I haven't seen her anywhere!"

"Oh no! Ryu-chan's missing?"

"This isn't good. I've never been in this kind of situation, so I wouldn't know where she'd go. What were those people talking about?"

The look on his face scared me. Hikaru must've been right when he was talking about how she dressed and those stupid people probably brought it up. Ryu…

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuki. I should've-"

"There was nothing you could've done, Kaoru. I'm not angry at you or anything. Besides, our first priority should be to find her. Let's split up and if anyone sees her, call the other's cell phone, but don't approach her. I don't know how she would react, so it would be better if Kaoru or I were the ones who did anything…Okay?"

"Yes, sir!"

And so, our search begins.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaoru's POV)<strong>

It had been 20 minutes since we'd split up and still no sign of Ryu. I felt bad for causing her to be so uncomfortable around me and had quickly gotten her something from the gift shop during my search, hoping to somehow make it up to her. I had just run past the maned wolf enclosure for the third time when I spotted a little boy talking to his mother nearby about something odd.

"But mom! It's true! There was this onii-san in the petting zoo and all the animals stayed with him! He's like…an animal hero!"

"Now dear, I'm sure you were just imagining things."

"Um, excuse me!"

I had to ask the mother at least if she'd seen Ryu, and maybe the boy had too. Something about what he'd said had me curious.

"Have you seen a um…boy about my age wearing a black cat beanie, camouflage pants and boots?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Wait, momma! That's the onii-san I was telling you about! He had a kitty hat. I saw it when I was in the petting zoo."

"Thank you!"

I quickly called up the guys and explained where she was. Hikaru was the closest and promised to keep an eye on her until the rest of the host club and I arrived. When I did, everyone was standing there shocked at the scene before them.

Ryu was sitting on the ground and every animal in the petting zoo was laying or standing around her. A particular sheep actually had it's head on her lap as she pet it, talking to them about something that I couldn't hear.

"Wow, Ryu-chan's really good with animals, huh Yuuki?"

"Yeah. I always saw her getting along with the ones used on shoots before, but this is ridiculous. I see why she thought about becoming a vet once."

"I'm going to go talk to her. Just…just wait for us here."

_Ah, what am I going to say though? I'm still not quite clear as to why she ran off other than the fact that she's upset about what those people said. Maybe she'll tell me if I calm her down a bit…Although, those animals are doing a pretty good job of that already._

"Um, hey Ryu."

She looked up at me and I could clearly see all the sadness and pain behind her eyes. Whatever she was upset about, it must be really bad. I got closer and scooted over a goat that was standing next to her so I could sit down. She hadn't moved and was just sitting there petting the large sheep next to her.

"Look, Ryu. I don't exactly know what's upsetting you so much, but I want you to know that I don't care about what people think of us. I love you for who you are and nothing's going to change that."

"I'm not who you say I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not strong Kaoru. I'm not a tough outgoing person like you've seen. I'm just a fake. An act. Nothing I've done is truly me…I don't even remember who I really am anymore."

_What is she saying?_

"Ryu. I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but I want to tell you that I've always seen the real you. You may not think you're strong, but no one can just act out you protecting your brother. You can't act the feelings you have towards him or your father or acting. You're a great person and I love you for that. I want to help you in every way that I can and the only way I can do that is if you understand just how much I love the Ryu that contradicts everyone's view of her. The Ryu that is strong inside and out. My Ryu."

I wiped her tears and kissed her gently on the lips as her silent crying turned to sobs. She had gone through so much in her life all by herself, and I needed to be the one she could finally rely on.

"Come one Ryu. Everyone's worried."

She nodded and we both stood up, giving the sheep one last goodbye before joining the group. Tamaki and Honey bawled their eyes out when they saw she was okay, while Hikaru and Yuuki just smiled and gave me thumbs up. Even Mori seemed relieved as he put his hand on her head.

"Ah, Ryu! Here!"

I pulled out the stuffed animal and handed it to her. It was a arm sized reddish-orange maned wolf and I don't think I could ever forget the look on her face as she smiled widely before grabbing me and kissing me; despite the giggles and wolf whistles behind her.

"Thank you, Kaoru. For saving me."

I wanted to ask 'for what?' but I think I understood. I had saved her from herself and that was the only thing holding back the hidden Ryu I loved.


	22. Chapter 22

****Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I've decided to start ending this fanfic ^^ I won't end it now, of course, but the ending will be coming up soon. I've really enjoyed this fanfic and I absolutely love Ryu, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! P.S. sorry for the one big curse word in here if it offends anyone****

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

It was the 15th. I may have looked calm on the outside, but inside I was a nervous wreck. I was currently in the club room after hosting hours, getting my disguise ready. Kaoru offered to help with my hair, since the dye had faded and my red hair was peeking through, but I wouldn't let anyone else do anything. This was my problem and all I had to do was keep up the act until I signed the contract.

"Wish me luck guys…And don't you _dare_ think about following me!"

They all nodded mutely as I headed to the door. I had maybe twenty minutes to get to the café and I couldn't risk being late.

"Ryu!"

I heard the voice shout from behind me and turned around to have his lips crash heavily into my own.

"Be careful."

"Please Kaoru. When am I not careful? Just make sure none of the idiots follow me. If I get caught before the right time…who knows what'll happen."

He nodded and hugged me before releasing me so I could get into the limo. The whole way there, all I could think about was how my plan could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV) AN: I will refer to Ryu as Mr. Hayami until the reveal<strong>

Mr. Hayami walked leisurely over to the private soundproof booth where Ms. Takamura sat with the paperwork spread out on the table. He sat down and leaned his cane on the edge of the table before smiling calmly and speaking.

"So, Ms. Takamura, let's get down to business shall we?"

"Of course. I have gone over every inch of your résumé and past work experience and I concluded that you are more than qualified to take my place as head of the corporation. This," She pulled out a thick bunch of stapled papers and put it in front of him. "is the contract. You may read it over if you wish and sign the last page if you find it suitable. Of course, you may suggest any changes and I will consider changing the contract to your needs."

"Thank you."

He began reading the bundle, nodding slightly at some parts and being extremely careful not to miss any possible loopholes. Finding none, he pulled out a camera from his suit pocket.

"You don't mind if I take photographic evidence of this, of course? I would copy it, but I cannot just carry a photocopier in my pocket!"

"Oh! Of course! Aha. I find that a reasonable request, sir. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable about the security of the contract."

He quickly took a picture of every page except the last one before picking up the pen to sign his name in the bottom right hand corner below Ms. Takamura's own signature. He took a photo of the last page and desperately tried to hide the smirk that threatened to overtake his elderly face. Ms. Takamura leaned over the table and shook hands with the man before picking up the contract and glancing at the signature. The man had already stood up and pocketed the camera, ready to walk towards the door when the woman grabbed his arm, eyes filled with rage and confusion.

"Excuse me sir, but what is the meaning of this? This is not your name."

"Oh, isn't it? _Mother._"

Her eyes widened in shock as Ryu pealed the mask off her face with an evil conniving smirk adorning her face. Everything had gone according to her plan and it was virtually impossible for her mother to take back the already signed contract.

"You little b****! What do you think you're doing? You think you can get away with this?"

Ryu burst out in maniacal laughter as she pulled her hand through her slicked back hair.

"Of course I can! I already have gotten away with it! Can't you see," Ryu stepped forward and cupped her mother's chin in her hand, speaking just loud enough for her mother to hear. "I've won and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ryu let go as her mother frantically thought of what she could do. She had just handed her company to the child she hates most and she had very few choices. She grabbed the contract and ripped it to shreds, but Ryu just laughed some more.

"Did you forget? I took pictures remember? And even if you destroyed the camera, I still have the memory card hidden on my person. Just give up. There's nothing left that you can do.

"I've dealt with your crap for years and I put up with it. Never once calling the police or asking for help…but once you threatened my father's company, _my very existence_, that was when I decided enough was enough. I've had this all planned out ever since my school's festival. I've become friends with some potentially powerful people. As you can see, even the real Mr. Hayami has given me permission to use his face in order to help me receive my own father's company.

"The only thing I have to say, is why? Why have you treated my brother and I in this fashion? Father's death was not our fault and I have no reason to believe that you didn't know that. You should've overcome his death like we did, but you chose to indulge in alcohol and power…You had a choice. Why choose this?"

She stood there in silence, fist shaking in what could only be rage until her hand launched up and encircled Ryu's throat in a death grip. Ryu knew it was coming and made no struggle, keeping a bored expression.

"You wanna know why? Because all he ever did was pay attention to you _brats_! The moment you were able to talk he forgot I was even there! The moment he died I had my chance to fix everything. He was dead, but I had the company. I could make you suffer twenty times what I had to suffer because he was gone and no one could stop me! You guys deserve the hell I put you threw for causing the man I love to ignore my existence!"

The mad woman stopped speaking as tears flowed from Ryu's eyes onto the hand that still gripped her throat.

"W-What's your problem? Stop it!"

Ryu shook her head slightly and looked up at her mother with a caring smile on her face.

"That's great…It's wonderful to know…that you actually loved him…as much as he loved you…mother."

The word 'mother' was said in such a loving way that it almost felt wrong in the ears of Ms. Takamura. Hearing it coming from the child she wished was never born put her body in a stand still as police broke into the room and arrested her.

Ryu sank against the wall, crying tears while staring at the ceiling above her. The host club ran in and Yuuki was the first to tackle Ryu in a loving embrace. Ryu snapped out of her own little world and squeezed Yuuki as hard as she could.

"It's over…It's finally over, nii-san."

"I-I'm so glad."

Yuuki let go and Ryu wiped his tears as he wiped her own. They smiled, helping each other up off the floor before turning to the waiting host club while holding hands and speaking in unison.

"**It's all over."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, it's the end T.T makes me sad, but it's been a great fanfic so far and I really enjoyed writing it! I'm sorry for the last chapter being cliche and i think this one _may_ be a bit cliche as well, but oh well. Tell me what you think and review please ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

A few days after the incident, Ryu and Yuuki went to court to finally put their mother behind bars for child abuse and attempted murder; the hand shaped bruises on Ryu's neck and videos from the café providing enough evidence to convict her for life without parole. There was only one problem.

"**What?"**

The lawyer glanced up from his pile of paperwork with a little sweat rolling down the side of his face in slight exasperation.

"I said, Ryu is not legally allowed to own the company because she is under age. The only thing you can do is try to give it to someone else to hold on to until you graduate high school."

"Who? We don't know anyone who'll just 'hold' a business!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. You have a week to find someone before the business goes up for auction."

Ryu groaned as they left the building and began heading home. She was pissed that everything she had done could possibly go to waste if they don't find someone trustworthy that would give _back_ the movie business when she was of age. Yuuki knew better than to bother her at the moment, and opened the door to their house, only to be rained on by confetti.

"**Congrats on getting your mother thrown in jail!"**

There was a large amount of silence where the Hitachiin twins glanced at each other and shrugged.

"It sounded better…"

"…when we were thinking…"

"**About it."**

It seems the host club had found a way into their house and wanted to throw a party. The only problem was, Ryu _really _wasn't in the mood at the moment. To prove that point, she walked past everyone and headed straight to the kitchen. The host club glanced at each other and Yuuki nudged Kaoru towards the kitchen.

"Got talk to her. I'll explain everything to the rest, but she needs someone right now."

Nodding, Kaoru made his way into the kitchen and Yuuki led the rest of the host club into the living room to explain the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ryu's POV)<strong>

I felt bad for completely blowing off the host club like that, but I really just needed some time to figure out what to do and dealing with their antics wasn't exactly going to help. I pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and grabbed a box of cereal. Walking back to the table, I spotted my laptop sitting on the counter. _Might as well see if I can find someone to take over the company. Maybe we have some relative…hopefully different from mother._

Alternating between typing and eating, I was completely absorbed in what I was doing. So when Kaoru's arms snaked around her waist, I jumped and dropped my spoon.

"Kaoru! What did I say about doing that?"

He laughed, gently kissing my cheek.

"Hahaha, sorry…but you seemed so upset earlier. It's nice to see you actually paying attention to me."

He smirked devilishly, just like his devious brother, and I couldn't help but smile and give him a small kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all."

"What's wrong?"

"It about my father's business…I'm underage, so I technically can't own the company until I graduate. I have to hand over the company to _someone_ who will be willing to watch over it until then. The other problem is, they have to give it back. To find someone like that…it's just a pain."

Kaoru squeezed me in a hug and pulled me out of the seat, so my forehead was resting on his shoulder. Rubbing his hand up and down my back, he just held me silently for a moment before gesturing to the door.

"Come on. I'm sure I'm not the only one worried."

The moment I walked out the door with Kaoru (leaving behind a half empty bowl of cereal) I was tackled around the waist by Honey.

"Ryu-chan! Kyo-chan found someone to watch over your company!"

"Really? Who?"

"Come see!"

I glanced back at Kaoru, who shrugged his shoulders just as confused as I was, then headed into the living room. Yuuki was leaning over Kyoya's shoulder with Hikaru, ignoring the yelling and mushroom growing of Tamaki and Haruhi over in the corner. When Yuuki spotted me he quickly tugged me over to Kyoya and pointed to the screen, where it showed a full detailed report of an English gentleman by the name of Michael Lyons.

"Look! Kyoya found him living in France. He's apparently our Uncle. Dad's brother!"

I looked over the information about him, the basics really.

"No criminal record…A few years younger than dad…software engineer…widowed with a four year old daughter. I see no down sides so far, but I want to meet him before we get into anything. I can't see why I've never seen or heard of the man before now."

"Well you're in luck. He's just received news about your situation and he is willing to come to Japan in a few days, with his daughter, to meet you and see about taking the company off your hands until you graduate, or permanently if you decide to pursue other career options."

I looked at Kyoya with wide eyes before softening up and hugging Kyoya, much to his displeasure.

"Thanks Kyoya. This takes a load of my shoulders."

"I merely didn't want you performance at the host club to be less than adequate due to something as simple as this."

I chuckled at Kyoya's greedy sounding answer, but I somehow knew that deep down, he really cared about me and everything my brother and I have been through. I released him, so Kaoru would stop glaring at us and grabbed Kaoru's hands and danced around the room with a big smile on my face. We stopped twirling in the center of the room and kissed passionately to the sounds of whistling from Yuuki, and for once, I didn't care. I was happy that I could finally move on with my life and enjoy it with my brother like I should.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

_**Eight Years Later**_

A speeding red and black Mustang GT Cobra drifted around the corner, tires screeching before skidding to a stop in front of a bundle of police cars. A helicopter overhead shown it's searchlight down on the scene.

"You are surrounded! Come out of the car with your hands up!"

A group of armed police stepped forward towards the car, cautiously. The person in the car, calmly placed their hands in the air, but just as they reached towards the door, they stepped on the gas and drove through the line of police cars. A specific red-headed police officer cursed and jumped back into his police cruiser, aiming to pursue the raging vehicle owner. When suddenly, another police vehicle came from the side and rammed into the Mustang, pinning it against the warehouse wall. A slim figure gets out of the cruiser and stumbles over to the officer with a smirk.

"Thought you might need some help, brother."

"You idiot! Did you steal that cruiser?"

The figure smiled and sat on the hood of the car, shrugging nonchalantly.

"No. I just _borrowed_ it. The officer didn't seem to need it."

The officer face palmed, but quickly sobered up when he spotted the black clad figure getting out of the pinned Mustang. He pulled out his gun and yelled 'freeze' but didn't fire, because he couldn't get a good view on what was happening with the high beams from the GT shining in his face.

"Look out!"

He was slammed to the ground as a 'BANG' rang out and more officers ran over to the scene, taking out the figure. The officer reached up to his face, to wipe the sweat collecting on his brow, but realized that it was blood on his face. Eyes wide, he rolled the figure on top of him over to find the face of his twin brother contorted in pain as blood pooled from his shoulder.

"No…No, no, no, no! Brother! Stay with me, please."

Tears fell from his eyes as he clenched his brother's shirt in his shaking fist. He glanced up when his brother coughed, worry etched all over his face even as his brother smiled.

"Aw~ You really do care for me brother."

"O-Of course I do! So you can't die on me. What will I tell my wife and kids? They loved you."

"Ahaha…How 'bout we make a deal? I come out of this alive, and you stick me in this police force of yours…I'll go clean. Just for you and your family, 'k?"

"Anything you want brother."

The twin smiled just as the director yelled, "CUT!"

The two helped each other up and smiled as they headed over to their uncle and his daughter.

"Great job, you two. Oh, and Ryu? Your boyfriend's over there waiting for you so you better hurry up. It looks like he wants to tell you something important."

The bloodied officer nods, running to the dressing room to get cleaned up and dressed. In the meantime, Yuuki smirked at his Uncle.

"He's finally gonna ask her?"

"That's what it looked like, but with those two, we never know."

They shared a good laugh before they headed over to watch the show, and not a minute too late. Ryu had just made it out of the dressing room; long hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing kaki shorts and a plain white shirt She was just making her way over to Kaoru, who was shuffling nervously, mumbling under his breath with his back to her. Turns out, after their mother was put in jail, Ryu had a mischievous side to her and with the host club's help, she had quickly opened up and began acting like the person she was suppose to be. Sneaking up behind Kaoru, she jumped on his back with a yell, scaring the crap out of him.

"Ah! Ryu! Why do you have to do that?"

The kissed briefly as she answered.

"Because I love you…and it's way too much fun!"

She grinned brightly as he spun her around and placed her on the floor. A blush lit up his cheeks as the host club and everyone else gathered around silently. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at Ryu.

"R-Ryu, I know how much you've been through and how you aren't really ready for a new relationship, but I-I want you to know that I love you and I'll always be here for you…So…" He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

She was shocked and kept glancing back and forth between Kaoru and the ring, a bright redness crawling up her face.

"Uh…Woah. That was unexpected…but, I couldn't ask for anything more."

They both kissed as the group of people around them clapped and celebrated. Ryu finally had her happy ending after dealing with hell for most of her life and Yuuki was grateful for everything that has happened so far. Without the host club, he was positive Ryu would never have been this happy. The host club were the ones who saved them both.


	24. Rewrite? Maybe?

**Okay, I know you guys all probably hate me for not updating in forever on any of my fanfictions, but I'm living out of boxes right now until the additions on our house are oden and i can't find my flash-drive which has all of my stories on it and I'm taking a break from "Amber Leaves" since I've got some major writers block, but as I was saying...**

***ahem* I want to know if I should rewrite this and try and improve it. As much as I love it already, I think it could use a bit more detail and it could be really good if I touch it up a bit. And since I can't really work on anything else at the moment, i thought it would at least give a few of you something to read while I'm on my little hiatus.**

**So please review or PM me and let me know what you think. I am willing to do what I can to make this even better, but motivation would be nice ^^**


End file.
